Beneath a Shattered Sky
by Tsaritza Mika
Summary: It's no secret that the world can be one hell of a cruel place, and high school doesn't help make it any easier, but hey, it can't rain all the time. Originally a NaNoWriMo Project, Rated for themes such as child prostitution, language, and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

There was blood everywhere, pain still pulsing from his eye as blood and tears ran down his cheeks from the wound. Across the room with the dirty white walls lay what was left of his father. The man had never held any love for him, and had spent every day of his youth beating that fact into him. Wallace was still in shock from everything happening so fast, still muttering to himself that he was sorry, and that it wasn't his fault. The man lay sprawled on the floor and against the wall, a long, precise cut running deeply from just under the man's ear and across his chest. Other cuts and slices still bled slowly, though his father had been long dead after the first. He held his hand over his eye, the skin on his eyelid still stinging and burning from the touch of searing hot paper and tobacco, watching as the dark haired boy who had cut down his father turned to look at him over his shoulder.

Worick's eye opened quickly, trying to focus as he came out from the memories of the nightmare. Sitting up slowly, he glanced across the room to the large armchair in the corner, seeing Nicolas curled up with his katana and reading something from their meager bookshelf. Nodding to him once he had been seen, Worick stood and went to the dresser, pulling out his clothes for the day and walking quietly toward the bathroom just down the hall to get ready for school. Nicolas always got up too damn early, being the first to get washed and dressed, even on the weekends. Being more of a night owl, Worick couldn't really imagine getting up at such insane hours, but he imagined that Nic may feel the same way about his staying up late as well.

Closing the door behind him, Worick set to getting showered, not taking too long and drying himself once done. Drying his hair, he slipped his eyepatch back on and finished dressing, taking a moment to put the few earrings he wore back in as well. Taking his sleep pants back into the room and setting them in the hamper, he checked the time to make sure of how they were doing, waving to Nic to get his attention. "Hey, Mr. Monroe leave already?"

[Yeah. Early meeting or something.]

"Want breakfast?"

[Yeah.] Waiting until Nic had set his place in the book, the two boys went out to the kitchen to see about something to eat before having to catch the bus. Things would be easier once they were out on their own. The two of them knew enough that they would be able to at least survive and make money in their own way, even if those methods weren't exactly legal. But until then, the home they had been placed in was already more than they'd had before, and at least the kind of tolerant neglect Mr. Monroe offered was a welcome change from getting the shit beat out of you for no reason on a daily basis.

Coming down the hallway, he put on a smile at the sound of the television greeting them, young laughs following what sounded like some kind of cartoonesque accident. "Mornin' you guys."

"Ricky and Nico are up!"

"No duh, Delico!"

"Yang you be nice, or I'll kick your butt!"

"You can't do that Erica! You're a girl!"

"Ricky! Yang said girls can't kick butt!"

"Yang, they can and will hand you your ass, so get used to it now or life's gonna suck for you buddy. And please guys, no fighting until _after_ breakfast..." Smirking at the collective groans and laughter from the three younger kids, Worick opened up the fridge and pantry to see what was there, taking out some eggs and bread and getting to work since Nicolas had been banned from the kitchen. He certainly wasn't banned from taking care of himself in any way, but the last time anyone tried to teach him how to cook, his hands and fingers had been covered in cuts, and he had mixed up the sugar and the salt. It was just better if Nicolas didn't try cooking anymore, but Worick didn't mind. With breakfast out of the way for all of them, the two boys gathered what they would need for school, checking that they wouldn't leave anything behind and helping Yang, Delico and Erica to do the same before locking up for the day.

It was just the two of them at their stop, but Worick smiled as he stepped up and saw a few other teens speak up and wave to him. Sitting in their usual seat, the ride wasn't long, but it was obvious by how he always curled up in the seat that Nic didn't like being in such cramped quarters with so many people. No one ever really picked on him, but it was more a comfort thing until he'd be able to step off and onto the sidewalk.

Since the day that they had been taken in by , it was always the same routine with every new school day. The drive to school, plastering on the image that everything was fine in their little world, making sure to get to class on time after stopping by their lockers to get the needed books for the first half of their day, switching those books out for the remainder, then making sure they had what they needed before boarding the same bus to take them right back and start anew the following day. Reaching into his pocket, Worick assured himself that he hadn't forgotten his cigarettes, glancing over to sign to Nicolas not to forget his Science book again as they turned to walk down the hall full of students. Smiling toward a group of girls near the sidelines, Worick winked at them as they passed, Nicolas just shaking his head at the goofy smile on Worick's face, and the swooning and giggles from the girls.

Finally coming to their homeroom, Worick took his seat in the back, Nicolas doing the same as their bags fell to the linoleum floor. Idly flirting with one of the girls who had come by, he moved to sit right in his chair as the bell rang, reaching over to tap Nic's shoulder and let him know that class was going to be starting soon. It certainly helped that Worick had always been an incredibly fast learner, making things easier to help the other boy with when not as many people as either of them was likely to bother using sign language. There was even an elective class at the school that taught it, and still no one really bothered to make things easier for the only completely deaf student as they should have. Really it was annoying at the best of times, but if things like that was so easily changed, then the circumstances of his and Nic's meeting never would have happened in the first place. Running a hand through his hair, Worick wondered at how long it had gotten, pale blond strands falling around the back of his neck and shirt collar. [Still determined to grow it out?]

"Hm? Yeah, but I would look good with longer hair, don't you think?"

[Wouldn't know, I don't care either way.]

"Then since I do on both counts, it shall continue to grow until I feel it's long enough. Besides, girls like playing with it when I let them."

Nicolas shook his head with a grimace and stuck his tongue out at him as the teacher finally came in, immediately taking role call and getting class started as usual. The time ticked on as the two of them sat there, Worick looking over to make sure Nicolas was faring well and getting everything he could of the lecture. Sure, the teachers had made sure to make an effort to make things easier on him, being born deaf wasn't his fault, but there would always be something of a barrier unless others signed as well. That was of course another benefit of Worick being hyperthymestic; he was able to read ahead and able to retain everything so that even when he and Nicolas didn't share classes, it took only a few moments at best to flip through the section he was working through and help him however he might need.

By the time that lunch came around, the two of them got their food and headed for their usual table on their own. It wasn't as if they weren't liked by the other students, on the contrary Worick was actually quite popular, being liked by the girls for his looks and flirty nature, and most of the boys liked him from how socially adept he could be. Nicolas was just different, not many of their fellow students actually bothering with much sign language, despite there being a course for it, and he simply tended to keep to himself for the most part. Taking their seats, the two started going over a few of the assignments from the morning as they ate, Worick pausing as he caught sight of a girl he didn't recognize moving slowly around the cafeteria.

She had long dark hair and rich, bronze skin, bright blue eyes standing out against her warm features. Such bright blue eyes with a deep complexion was indeed a rarity, though what had really caught his attention was that despite looking as though she was around their age, her body was _definitely_ that of a grown woman. Even from behind a simple tshirt and dark capri pants, her large breasts and full hips were hard to miss. She seemed a little flustered, holding her school bag close to her shoulder, but smiled as she noticed someone that apparently knew her. He found it a little strange that she was heading toward their table, but once Worick caught sight of Nina, it made sense.

The young girl was a genius and prodigy, being only twelve and already in her third year of high school, she was the pride of the school, and there wasn't a single person on campus that didn't love her and how sweet she was. Tapping the table near the paper Nicolas was writing on to get his attention, Worick pointed to Nina as she came over, smiling widely as she set her tray down and went straight over to Nicolas, giving him a big hug around his torso. "Nico! How was your weekend? Did you and Worick manage to have any fun?"

[Not really.]

"Yeah, sorry Nina, we're a pretty boring bunch." Smirking at her pouty face, Worick glanced back over to the new girl, putting on a friendly face as Nina turned to wave her closer. "And who might this lovely young thing be?"

"Ah, I-I'm Alex. Sorry if I'm intruding..."

"Naw, you're fine. We just stick together and don't have much of a real group that we hang around."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you, um..."

"Worick, Worick Archangelo. And this silent one over here is Nicolas. Please excuse him, he was born deaf, so if you feel up to speaking to him, please do it slowly or he won't be able to read your lips."

Alex blinked at that, looking over to the dark haired young man Nina was speaking to, setting down her books and taking a seat. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yup. He can talk a little, but it's taxing on him, and it doesn't sound quite right, so if he seems like he's ignoring you at all, it's nothing personal."

"Right, well...I suppose that's understandable really..."

"Guys, Alex just moved here with her dad and brother, and we have AP classes together."

"Really? Where'd you move from?"

"Ah, just from the other side of the city really. East side, m-my father didn't feel like bothering with the commute if he didn't have to."

"Makes sense. So you're in those same advances classes with Nina? You must be pretty smart then."

"Mm, not really. I just study a lot and try really hard. I'm working toward a scholarship so I can get into a really good college."

"Yeah? Sounds like you've got a whole plan and everything."

"I suppose I do..." Sipping from her small carton of milk, Alex tried to talk a little more, but with how much she wanted to leave out, there wasn't much there. Thankfully, the boys didn't seem the prying types, and things fell into something of a comfortable silence as they ate.

Taking another bite of his lunch, Nic turned to face Nina, the girl smiling warmly up at him as he signed out, [You keeping up with your homework?]

"Yes Nico... I have to anyway or my GPA will fall and you _know_ I can't let that happen!" Blinking as he set his hand over her, it looked as though he would pat her head, seemingly changing his mind and tugging at her nose. "Ng! Nico...! Why!?"

A little worried at first, Alex smiled at the teasing, pulling out her notebook and working on some of her assignments in between bites of her lunch. Seeing that she was busy, Worick turned back to Nina and Nicolas, batting lightly at the hand holding her nose captive. "Come on Nic, let the girl breathe."

Letting go, he stuck his tongue out at Worick, [I didn't cover her mouth. She was fine.]

"Nico's so mean..."

"It's only because he likes you Nina, you know that."

"I know..."

Glancing across the table for the first time to look at the new girl, Nicolas wondered at her, having caught what Nina had said about her being in the young girl's same classes. She must be really smart to have gotten those spots, as they certainly weren't handed out to just anyone. He tensed when she looked up and met his gaze, turning to finish off the last of his lunch and drinking some of his water. Watching as Nina signed out her half of the conversation, he had to gently correct her on only a few of her hand signals, getting the jist of what she meant but knowing she wanted it to be clear. She was still learning, but she was already making more of an effort than the majority of their classmates.

Why she liked him so much he'd never really know, but it was something of a nice feeling to know Nina wasn't afraid or unnerved about him as others in the past had been. At least the new girl seemed friendly enough. He could tell that though Nina wasn't really picked on or anything from the other students, that she was often lonely due to her intelligence and the age gap of those around her. If this new girl could help her like that, then that would be good. Feeling a tap on his shoulder from Worick, Nic nodded slightly when he was reminded that class would be starting soon and they should get moving. Gathering up his things, the boys waited as Nina worked quickly to do the same, pulling her backpack on and taking all of their trays over to the garbage. "Are you going to stick around a little longer Alex? It won't be much longer before the bell rings."

"Hm? Ah, yeah. I don't mind if you all want to head off. I already switched my books for the afternoon, so I'm good."

"Well it was nice meeting you. We've gotta get going to make sure we aren't late, so maybe we'll see you around, hm?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you Worick. I'll maybe see you later in class Nina?"

"Yup!" Watching the girl as she waved and headed out with the two boys, Alex got back to her work a little longer, though the noise from her fellow students was making it difficult to focus. Still, she was able to get some work done, and she packed up her things when she heard the first bell go off.

It was interesting to actually know for sure that they did in fact have a student who was deaf from birth. Not in a weird or mean way, but just, more like she found it odd that even with the elective to learn sign language, it didn't seem like many people took it seriously, or even really bothered outside of the class itself. It was a sad prospect, to know that not many, if anyone outside of Worick or Nina really talked to him because of an understanding barrier that he couldn't help. Alex perked up a moment as another girl from a previous class said hello as they walked by, waving to her with a warm smile. Coming to her next class, Alex greeted and introduced herself to the teacher, nodding when he indicated where she could sit.

Unfortunately, the rest of her day went by quickly, frowning slightly as she made her way toward home. Making a mental list of what she needed to have done for the evening, Alex ran the last of the distance, slowing and setting her bag down in her room when she got back to their small apartment. Working quickly, she set to putting together everything for dinner that night, covering it and putting it in the fridge with a note for Emilio on heating it in the oven. It was good that he wouldn't be home until later, it would give her time to clean up for the evening. Checking that their father was still passed out in his room, Alex carefully moved the man to lay on his side, making sure the empty beer bottles didn't make much noise and wake him as she picked them up.

Alex's frown deepened when she went back to her room and opened the closet, pulling a near indecently short skirt and thin, stretchy tube top. As much as she hated how far things had fallen in their lives, she would do what she had to to make sure her family was cared for. Doing up her makeup, she slipped on her heels and slipped the strap of her small purse over her shoulder, leaving the small apartment and taking the back way out of the complex. Cutting through an alley or two, she checked the street, making sure there were no police or anyone she may have seen from school before stepping out. It only helped that she had developed early, her large, firm breasts barely covered by the brightly colored material.

Every night she was out there, she hated herself a little more, feeling the need to take long, hot showers to try and get the feeling of her customer's hands off her skin. It didn't take very long to have a car pull over in front of her, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear and burying her feelings for the sake of her brother and father's welfare, plastering on a smile at the man in the wrinkled suit. "Hi, you looking for a little fun tonight?"

"Well don't you look like a party...hop in sugar, just got paid, so let's see what you can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex frowned as she walked down the hall, upset that she hadn't gotten the grade she had hoped for on one of her recent tests. She had studied so hard for it too, but in the end, she had received a 'B' rather than the 'A' she thought she had been working so hard for. Stopping by her locker to switch out her books, she caught sight of Worick and Nicolas as they went down the hall. Those two were always together, and she had to wonder if it was just a case of a friend being helpful of another's handicap, or if there was something else there.

She had overheard a few other students supposing that perhaps the two boys were in a more intimate relationship than they admitted to and just didn't say as much, but she really didn't get that sort of a feeling from them whenever she spoke with them. Sighing to herself, she decided to take her lunch to the library, finding a quiet corner and pulling out her notebooks. Looking over her notes to make sure they were as thorough as possible, she blinked when she felt a tap on her shoulder, smiling at Nina as the girl pulled out a chair to sit with her. "Hello Nina, are you just looking for some study time too?"

"A little, but I saw you come in and you looked a little down. Are you okay Alex?"

Realistically that answer would have been an automatic 'no', but she didn't want to burden anyone with her problems, and aside from that, if anyone at school found out how she managed to have money for food and to get by... "Ah, yeah, I'm fine Nina. Sorry. I just, got a lower grade on a test than I would have liked, that's all."

"Yeah? What test was it?"

"It was my elective class. I decided to take Sign Language since German, French or Spanish didn't really interest me at all. But, I got a 'B' rather than an 'A'. I know it's not that bad, but if I want to be noticed enough for a good scholarship, I can't let anything slip below straight A's."

Nina watched her curiously as Alex explained, smiling as she finished and nodding. "That's understandable. I want to be a doctor like my step-dad, so even though I'm really smart, I want to make sure I get the best grades so I can have my choice on colleges and where I can get noticed by the right people. My step-dad says it really is all about who you know with these things."

"Mm, I've heard that too. It's good to know your father is looking out for you like that. Would it be alright if I asked what your parents do?"

"Well, it's no problem, but it's just me and my step-dad. He's a doctor, and he adopted me when I was still really little because my real mom and dad either didn't or couldn't take care of me properly."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Nina, I shouldn't have pried..."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I don't try and hide it, really, and I've had a lot of good times since my step-dad adopted me. But hey, if you're having trouble with your Sign Language, you could either try asking for a tutor or asking Worick or Nico. He really is nice when he wants to be, he's just had a really hard time."

"That so...ah, Nina? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was just walking here today, and I heard some other people talking about those two. They were wondering if, maybe they were _more_ than friends...? I mean, I don't really get that kind of vibe from them, but..."

Nina giggled at the way Alex put it, shaking her head as she calmed back down. "No, they aren't gay. Just, life's been really hard on them, and they've been able to stick together through it. I don't know a whole lot because I just don't ask, but, for as nice as they are, they've really had to deal with a lot."

"Hm, I see. I'm sorry I asked Nina. I must look pretty rude with all of these questions on the lives of others."

"It's okay, Alex. You'll never know if you don't ask, right?"

"I guess... Still, I'm sorry. It's none of my business what life is like for others outside of school."

"Well, maybe if you'd rather avoid a tutor, the teacher can let you do some extra credit to make up for what you missed or something you know? There's no shame in at least asking, right?"

Nodding slightly, Alex was glad when the rest of their lunch time passed by speaking of other things and going through the morning's assignments. Nina really was so mature for her age, and surprisingly wise as well. It almost made Alex wonder if some of even her most desperate decisions were the best in a bad situation, though really, her options were very limited as they were. It was only because she sold herself on some evenings and on the weekends that the three of them could afford their small apartment and food. At least that with doing things the way she had, when Emilio got older, there would be room for him to get a normal part-time job if he wanted.

Still, Nina had a point. Perhaps getting a tutor would be a good thing for her, if she felt she needed the help. Going through the rest of her day, Alex stopped by the counselor's office after her last class of the day, waiting until she was called to go back and greet the old woman. "Mrs. Raveau?"

"Yes, come on in dear. Have a seat." Doing as she said, Alex idly played with some of her hair that had fallen in front of her shoulder, waiting for the woman to finish her paperwork. "Alright, now what brought you here today Miss Benedetto?"

"Ah, well...I got a slightly lower grade on one of my elective tests than I would have liked, and I-"

"What did you get?"

"Mm, it was a 'B'."

"Hm, Getting a 'B' is still very good, above average."

"Well, yes...but, my goal was to manage straight 'A's. I need my grades to be the highest they can be if I want to get a scholarship and into good college." The older woman seemed to mull things over, finally leaning over to pull out a sheet of paper and adding her signature.

"Here, this is a tutor request sheet. Fill it out and hand it in to your elective teacher. They'll locate a tutor and help you set up a suitable meeting time so that it takes both of your schedules into consideration." Taking the sheet, Alex nodded with a slight frown, still not happy really at being told that she should just get a tutor, but if ultimately it got her grade back up, then she supposed it could be worse.

"Thank you Mrs. Raveau."

"Getting a 'B' is fine Miss Benedetto, but if your grades are that important to you, then take the help that's available to you."

"Right...sorry. I suppose I'm just used to the idea of just, trying harder or doing extra credit or something..."

"Well since it was on a test, you _should_ be able to ask the teacher if you can do anything extra to make the grade up, but for now, take the offer for a tutor. The extra help could end up better for you in the long run."

"Alright, thanks again Mrs. Raveau." Nodding to the old woman with a slight smile, Alex glanced at the paper as she left the councilor's office. Hurrying to get home, Alex fell into her usual routine, hurrying home and starting to prepare dinner for later that night.

Focusing on her task, she had the faucet running to help clean off a few veggies, not hearing when her father left his room and made his way over to the kitchen. "...the hell are you doing, Alex?"

Her muscles tensed at hearing his slurred voice, glad that she hadn't yet taken out any of the knives she would normally use. "Ah, I-I'm just, making din-"

"Shut up!" She winced as he reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her to turn and face him.

"Ng, Daddy, please...that hurts...!"

"It was all your fault! Stupid useless bitch! If you hadn't been born, she could still be alive!"

"Dad-ah!" Alex's head whipped to the side as she was smacked across the face, the action making her back up against the counter. "Daddy! Please stop! It wasn't my-"

"You killed her! You killed your mother! Fucking brat!" He just kept hitting her, following as she slid down the cabinets and curled herself into a ball, trying to protect herself from the smacks and punches.

"Daddy! You're hurting me! Please stop!"

"Don't you tell me what to do you little jinx!" Alex did what she could to shield herself from the hits, only lasting so long before the tears found their way out from behind her lashes. It felt like forever before he finally backed off and stumbled back to his room, and Alex just lay there on the floor for a few moments, the pain settling into her muscles but too afraid yet to move. Reaching up a shaky hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, Alex forced herself to get up and finish preparing dinner. It hurt to move, and she would have to wear long sleeves for a few days until the bruises she was sure she had would go away, but at least Emilio hadn't been there to see any of it.

Alex wasn't stupid, Emilio knew what had become of their father, saw the bruises, split lips, and tears the man sometimes left on his sister, but it just gave her some measure of comfort when he wasn't there while she was being beaten. Setting the casserole in the oven once it was ready, Alex walked weakly to the table, picking up her school bag with a soft whine and taking out the form that Mrs. Reveau had given her. It was hard to fill out when her muscles were shaking from the trauma, but she managed, folding it back up and setting it in her folder for the next day. Running a hand through her hair, she went to go and wash up for the night, glad that she had at least set a schedule for herself on when she would and would not be _available_.

* * *

Checking her watch as she took a seat in the library, Alex found herself somewhat nervous, setting her bag up on the table and taking out her book and notepads. The teacher for her elective class had told her that she could meet her Sign Language tutor there after school, and she was actually somewhat nervous. It wasn't that she wasn't glad at the prospect of meeting someone new or that her grade wouldn't improve from the extra help, but she was hoping that whoever it was wouldn't want to talk too much about their lives outside of school.

Pulling some hair over her shoulder, she ran her fingers through cool strands, glancing around when she found herself wondering at how she might know who it was supposed to be tutoring her. Turning when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she blinked in surprise at the young man behind her, not really having seen much of him or his friend since her first day with how much studying she'd been doing in preparation for her tests. "Ah, Nicolas?"

He grunted softly, nodding as he shifted his bag on his shoulder, working up the effort to work past the awkward grind in his throat to speak to her. "T...Tu-tor..."

"Eh, so... _you're_ my Signing tutor then?"

Nodding to her, he took a seat across from her, taking out a set of cards Worick had helped him to make for whenever things like this came up. He hated having to do this, but if it helped him to keep from having to talk with someone who didn't yet fully understand Signing clearly, then he could deal with it for a while. Flipping through the cards, he found the one asking how much she understood and where she left off in her lessons, taking a moment to write down a reminder to speak slow enough that he could read her lips.

Reading the card and paper carefully, she managed something of an awkward smile, "Alright, thank you for helping me." She relaxed some when he waved his hand, the same neutral and somewhat bored expression on his face. "Well, I guess I started having trouble around our second chapter. We were expanding our vocabulary and starting to form sentences, but I seem to be having trouble getting things to flow right from one word to the next."

Nodding to her after a moment, he reached over and pulled her book toward him, flipping through the pages a little further in the book before finding the portion that had a few simple sentences pictured. Pointing to them, he checked his cards before resorting to writing anything down, letting her know that practicing some of those would help with what she said. "R-read."

Nodding to him, she turned the book more towards her, looking over the pictures of the hand signals and trying some of them out. He stopped her only a few times, showing her where she had messed up the fluidity of going from one sign to the next and smoothing out the movements. She smiled when he actually started slowly signing things to her, pointing at them and them going through with small sentences. By the time the end of their session had ended that day, Alex was feeling a little more confident about things, the feeling translating into her signing as her hands moved from one to the next.

It was nice for once to see someone who was actually enjoying themselves while learning to sign. Most others he had been asked to help made it obvious that they just wanted the grade, but Alex, she seemed to have the want to really learn it. Her efforts at least said a lot more than the others he'd been asked to see to, and with nothing really better to do, he focused on her slim fingers as they worked to convey each of the words. Feeling a faint vibration from the phone in his pocket, he put up a finger to check what it was, nodding to himself when it seemed their time for that day was up. Going through his cards, he pulled out the one that said they were done for the day, setting it in front of her as he leaned back to sign it out for her so she could get more used to seeing it done.

Alex glanced at the card before watching his hands, smiling back at him and nodding, signing back a thank you before passing the card back. "I really appreciate the help Nicolas. Thank you for today. Would you be alright with the same thing next week?"

Nodding slightly, he packed up his cards and notebook, shouldering his bag and waiting as she did the same. Walking out of the library a few paces ahead of her, he turned and nodded to her as he walked toward where the second round of buses picked up those students who often had clubs or other after school activities, taking a seat on the concrete facing the street so that he could see them coming in.

Nicolas hadn't really wanted to tutor anyone again, but he had no reason to turn it down either. Mr. Monroe hadn't exactly been pleased to hear that he had been asked again, but since the man left early that morning for another business trip, he supposed his foster father wasn't too upset about it either. That _was_ at least the nice thing about having been placed with him. The man didn't beat him or Worick, nor did he deny them food or make unreasonable demands, but from what Nicolas understood of things, from what Worick said Mr. Monroe was still a far cry from what the social worker who had placed them there wanted for them.

It wasn't a mystery that Monroe was pocketing most, if not all of the money he got from the state to support those assigned under his care, but that was fine with Nic. He had a chair all his own, clothing on his back, there was no fuss for him sleeping with his katana, he was welcome to eat whenever he was hungry, didn't have to see the sky through a small basement window... Even with the _requests_ Monroe sometimes asked of him, things were better now than when he and Worick had been on the streets.

Seeing the buses pulling up, Nicolas stood and looked for the one with his number, stepping up and going to sit down and stare out the window. Glancing toward the front of the school gates, he saw Alex as she walked home, finding himself surprisingly curious about her. Something about how she carried herself and the air around her, she was interesting. Of course, it would take a blind man to not find her pretty, but there were also plenty of others who could be considered so as well. Being physically attractive didn't make you overly special in the grand scheme of things anyway. But, even with her calm, kind exterior, her eyes sparkled with something more. She was strong, even if she didn't really act like it on the surface.

Getting off the bus once reaching his stop, Nicolas walked the rest of the way back to the house, nodding when he found Worick on the front step waiting for him. [I told you that you didn't have to wait out here.]

"Just havin' a smoke pal. It's coincidence."

[Like it was last time?]

"I ain't your nanny Nic, you've always been free to do what you want, you know that."

[Whatever. You finish your homework?]

"Yeah, how'd your tutoring go?"

[Fine. Help me with my History and Math?]

"Sure thing. Where you at in the curriculum?"

[Communist Russia and Quadratic Equations.]

"Easy. You want before or after dinner? I ordered a pizza."

[Whenever is fine. Things are going well?]

"Yeah...that bank account I set up is growing slowly but surely. We should have enough to put a down and take care of the first year of a place of our own by christmas. If we can though, should still wait until after graduation. It would be best since we'd have even more to work with, and at least by then we should both be eighteen."

[Either way is fine. I don't mind.]

"I know you don't, but...nevermind. Come on buddy, we can work on your homework until pizza gets here." Putting out his cigarette and heading inside, Worick took a seat on the couch as he let Nicolas have a moment to get dressed down after the long school day, waving over to Delico and Erica as they watched a show on television while Yang was curled up asleep near them. He really was glad about the progress of his bank account, of course, being able to sell himself on the weekends could be both enjoyable, and profitable, even if it was illegal. But he had been doing it for the past three years already, so he could tell when someone was trying to pass off as a potential customer or not.

At the very least, it was good that Mr. Monroe didn't know or wasn't aware of exactly what Worick did with his free time. Or, maybe he just didn't say anything out of choice, but either way, it was fine. Worick didn't mind things being like this, the two of them had their freedom, and Monroe got his extra money from the state for taking them in. Besides, even if he knew, the man never bothered to say anything, just like Worick didn't say anything whenever Monroe asked Nicolas for a _favor_ , and whenever he came back, there would be mud on his shoes and blood splashed on his skin. Just another unspoken agreement to be swept under the rug whenever the social worker came to check in on them.

Seeing Nicolas coming back out in some sweats with his things, Worick nodded to him with a crooked grin. "You ready pal?"

[Yeah.]

"Alright, let's take a look and see what you've got."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking quickly to her locker, Alex managed to keep a friendly smile on her face to anyone who said their hellos for the morning, glad that the weather was nice enough that she could wear long sleeves and hide any evidence of her father's _moments_. Her muscles still hurt, and she was sure the bruises had more color now than they did the night before. At least she managed to protect her hands, and the ones on her thighs safely hidden by a pair of light khaki capri pants. As much as she wanted to be able to help her family to make money any way she could, she was actually looking forward to another tutoring session that afternoon.

Something about the boy, Nicolas, he seemed...different, than anyone else at the school. She couldn't figure exactly how just yet, but the air around him was a vast difference from any of the other boys she knew so far. Of course, Worick also had a similar feel, but with how he acted the few times she saw him, she wondered if she just wasn't used to someone of his popularity being so friendly to, well, everyone. Both of them somehow seemed, both out of place, and able to blend in at the same time. It was strange, though she couldn't really say she didn't strive for the same thing. She didn't need to stand out, not with the things she had to do to keep her family afloat.

Thankfully she had been able to keep those things quiet, she didn't need anyone at the school knowing she had turned to prostitution to help keep the crumbling pieces of her family together. If they did, it was a definite possibility that they would expel her at the very least, and if that happened, her hopes of getting a scholarship to a good school went down the drain. Getting to class, Alex went along with her day, feeling relieved when the bell rang for lunch. Packing everything up, Alex hesitated once getting her lunch, unsure of where she should sit in the crowded cafeteria.

Last time she had been with Nina, and she was lead straight to Worick and Nicolas, but without the younger girl there, she wasn't sure if she'd be so welcome, despite what Worick had said. Still, she wanted to get some work on her homework done, it was one of the days she had to make sure she was out earning, and she would need her homework done so she wouldn't have to worry about her grades. Deciding to just go for it and ask, she headed over to where she saw the two boys, an awkward and hopeful look on her face as she stood near the table. "Ah, hey Worick, Nicolas. Would it, be alright if I sat with you? I-I'm just gonna be doing my homework, so..."

"Hm? Hey Ally, go ahead. We don't mind, do we pal?"

[Whatever.]

"Mm, thanks.I really appreciate it." Grateful that they would let her join them at their table, Alex set her things down, taking a few bites of her meal before taking out her notebook and reading over the notes she had taken earlier that day. Glancing up over her notes, Alex looked over at the dark haired boy as he practically inhaled his lunch, still finding herself curious about him for some reason. Something in his eyes, like he had seen and done so much already in his young life, like her, but not like her. Shaking her head and eating a few more bites of her lunch, trying to focus on her notes and picking up her pencil to make a few corrections.

Nicolas kept eating his lunch, though he could feel that he was being watched. Glancing over from the corner of his eye, he watched Alex as she worked in her notebook across the table. It was strange, but he was actually looking forward to the end of the school day so he could go and meet her again in the library. Over the last week, he would watch her when they passed in the halls, finding himself curious as to why it seemed that she was so worried about her schoolwork. It was something he noticed went far deeper than simply hoping to make a parent or guardian proud as most of the other students he knew would. There was a fear behind her eyes, and it showed most on the days she came to school with long sleeves.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the possibilities behind that though. The rest of the time she dressed as other girls did during the late summer and early fall, but sometimes she covered more than normal, a lot more. He and Worick were both familiar with needing to cover up certain things when leaving the house, so it had been something of a pattern he noticed when catching her in the halls. It didn't happen with any sort of frequency so far, but whenever it did she seemed to keep more of a distance between herself and others, and considering she was normally one of the more friendly ones with others, it only made him take notice of it more. She had a kind face, and from the look of her slim hands and fingers, she wasn't afraid of hard work either, though they still looked to be cared for as well. Catching a slight waving motion from Worick's hand, Nicolas glanced up to see the blond boy smiling a bit too widely, making a scowl come to his own face and flip him off. [What has you so happy?]

[Nothing...and everything...]

[Cut it out, you know I hate when you talk in riddles.]

[You like her don't you?]

That had him frowning again, shoving the last bite of his pizza crust in his mouth and drinking up his water. [I barely know her, besides, I don't do stuff like that.]

[Maybe not yet...]

Frowning at Worick again, he took out his book that he had checked out last, opening it to the last page he'd been on and started reading. He couldn't concentrate though, between his slowly growing curiosity for Alex and the self-assured grinning from Worick, he was lucky if he would be able to finish the page he was on. Taking note of the page number he was on, he just tried acting as if he was reading, reaching over to steal Worick's muffin since he hadn't touched it yet and biting a large portion of the top off.

"Hey! Dammit Nic! That was _my_ muffin!"

Smirking at well deserved revenge, Nicolas chewed it up a bit before opening his mouth wide, pushing out his tongue a bit to show off the mostly eaten food and signing with one hand, [You want it back?]

"Jackass...!"

Alex couldn't help but giggle softly at their antics, the two boys acting almost more like brothers than friends. Flipping some hair over her shoulder, she finished her lunch and smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed across from them than she had before. Seeing the distress on Worick's face, Alex pushed over her lunch tray, her muffin having been left untouched. "Would you like mine, Worick? I've eaten enough for today."

"Ah, you're an angel Ally, thanks!" Taking the offered muffin, Worick unwrapped it and repeated Nic's actions, showing off and taking a messy bite as crumbs fell on his shirt.

The two of them just left her laughing, seeing them trying to outdo each other in ridiculous ways, and over a _muffin_. "You guys are funny. It's just a muffin."

"It's not _just_ a muffin, Alex. It was _my_ muffin! And it was blueberry!"

[It was delicious.]

"Fuck you Nic."

[I don't like boys like you do.]

" _Not_ here, Nicolas." Nic pouted and finished eating the stolen muffin, glancing back across the table to where Alex sat, waving his hand to get her attention.

[Can you understand much more yet?]

Watching his hands as they signed at her, she tilted her head to the side as she thought about what they meant, still having a bit of trouble with the flow from one word to the next, but getting something of an idea of what he said. "Um...if you were asking how much I could make out, then I think it's a little better, but I keep getting lost in the flow of the sentences..."

Reading her lips, he nodded at that, writing down on a piece of paper that they would work on that during their session after school and passing his notebook toward her. Seeing her smile and nod back at him, feeling his cheeks warm slightly as she signed a quick thanks to him. Just what it was about her that made him so curious was beyond his understanding. It wasn't as if he didn't know other girls at school, that was impossible seeing as they were everywhere, and plenty tried talking to him or sending him notes in his other classes when he had to work with others.

He didn't have much time to contemplate further, Worick tugging his sleeve and pointing to his wrist to indicate that the bell had rang. Nodding, Nicolas gathered his things, sending a quick farewell across the table to Alex as he and Worick stood to head to their lockers and change out their books. [You realize that with her learning Sign Language you can't talk to me without her knowing, right?]

"Hm? Oh yeah, I knew that already."

[Don't go saying stupid things then. The better she gets, she'll be able to understand me.]

"Funny you say it like that..."

[What do you mean?]

"You said she'd be able to understand _you_ , not that she'd be able to understand _us_. Very interesting..."

[You've been reading too much of that romantic shit again haven't you?]

"Even if I have, doesn't make me wrong."

[Shut up and move your ass or we'll be late to Chemistry.] Where Worick had gotten a stupid idea like he had Nic wasn't sure. He was just curious, and there was no indication of anything else. Still, it was interesting how he found himself wondering about Alex during classes. He was still able to focus and get his notes like usual, but thoughts of her ran through the back of his mind the whole time. What was the real reason she hid herself on those days? Was she happy otherwise, or were things just as bad or worse for her than they had been for he and Worick? Was it just her that these things happened to, or did any other family have to be subjected to it as well? So many questions, and really, they were the first time he bothered to really think of anyone farther than the occasional note so he could identify them in passing.

Moving on to the last class of their day, Nic didn't even notice that he had been looking for her the whole time as he made the change to his last classroom of the day, taking his seat with a quiet sigh. Nodding to a few others he knew in class as they all filed in, he played with his pencil, frowning as he thought back to Worick's comments over lunch. Starting out his life as little more than a highly trained animal, Nicolas couldn't even to begin thinking about what he could offer if he were to take enough interest in taking a mate...or, partner was the better word for it.

Even now he could still sometimes feel the rough leather and metal of the collar he'd been forced to wear while staying in that dim basement all those years, his only real purpose being whenever his father had taken him out to do as he was told for the gang. Had he not lost track of the man during a police raid and subsequent shoot out, he would most likely still be down there, in that cold basement with only the small window on the north side wall that let him see the sky. Catching sight of the teacher coming in, he pulled out his notebook for the class, opening it up to a fresh page as the older man turned on the projector with the lesson.

When finally classes for the day were over, Nicolas went back to his locker, taking out what he would need for his homework and turning toward the library. He stayed back as he waited, seeing Alex come in and sit down at the same table. It wasn't really something he ever bothered looking at, but it was hard to deny that she had amazing curves for her age. Not even eighteen and she already had developed the soft, feminine curves of a mature woman.

Shaking his head to come back to his senses, he walked over and pulled out a chair, sitting a little nearer to her this time since he now had a better idea of where she needed help. [Hello.]

"Ah, hello Nicolas. Did you have a good rest of your day?"

Nodding, he worked to move his hands slowly, pausing between words so she could recall their individual meaning before moving to the next. [We can work on your flow and how to get through more sentences if you want.]

Seeing her smile had him tensing slightly, nodding when she signed back to him. [Alright, thank you.] Standing, he went over to the nearest bookshelf, scanning for something that looked good enough for what he wanted and taking it back to set between them. It would be awkward if he taught her straight from the book they had been given for the class, and he often found the signing they had in there to be overly formal and a bit clunky. No one wanted to come off that way when communicating...or at least, that was what Worick told him anyway.

Pointing to the book's cover, he started out simple, wanting to work up to more complex ideas so she would have something of a foundation since she already said she knew plenty of individual words. [I like reading, but picture books are nice too.]

Nodding with a smile, Alex brought up her hands, the movements still slow and unsure, but even with just one meeting prior, she seemed to be working things out. [I like reading too. Picture books can be fun. What pictures do you like?]

[I like animal books. What do you like?]

[I like animals and nature, but pictures of cities can be nice.] Leaning over to flip open the book, he went through the pages before coming to one with pictures of tigers, pausing and tapping on the pictures so she would know to continue the learning conversation.

[I like tigers. What animal do you like?]

[I like cats too. Tigers are nice, so are]...[lions and]...[smaller cats.] The lesson went on like that for the duration of the session, turning a few pages and talking about what was shown or talked about. He'd had to stop her now and then, showing her how something was supposed to look so she could sign it correctly, but otherwise she was making good strides. It was also somewhat calming in a way, watching her delicate hands move and form his words, the play of emotions on her face as they worked through a simple discussion. He even noticed the slight flash of color on her nails, the bright blue glittering almost as brightly as her eyes, though a bit darker in shade.

All too soon his phone vibrated in his pocket, letting him know that their time was up. Frowning slightly at the reminder, he pulled it out and turned off the notification, showing her the time when she tilted her head to him curiously. "Oh, I see. Seems like things went too fast today, didn't they?"

He shrugged at that, standing to put the book they'd used back in it's place on the shelf and coming back to pack up his things. Watching as she did the same, he waited for her this time, finding he liked her company the more he saw of her. When she had loaded up her bag, he lead them out of the library, walking with her to the school gates near where the buses would be coming in soon for those students who stayed after. [See you next time.]

"Mm, sure." [Maybe we could try talking a little over lunch sometime.]

[Whatever works.] Shrugging as he turned, he went to go and sit on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus to come around again. He was still a bit confused over his seeming fascination of Alex, and an unwanted thought from the things Worick had said over lunch came back to him, making his frown deepen slightly. He glanced over when he saw one of the cats that hung around the school rubbing up against his leg, reaching down a careful hand to pet the creature. Enjoying the calm moment, Nicolas paused when the cat ran away, looking up to find his bus pulling up to the sidewalk. Getting his bag, he boarded quickly, taking a seat and looking out the window. He didn't see Alex going from the school that time though, finding it odd that he had missed it, but knowing it hadn't been likely to be recurring anyway. At least the day was over and he could go back to their room, glad that he and Worick had that much going for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for their kind and encouraging words. It really means a lot, and I'm glad that so many are enjoying things so far. I hope I can continue making things interesting here, and I hope to have the next part of 'Muse' up soon. Thanks again everyone~! 3

* * *

It had been a few weeks now that he had been tutoring Alex, and in that time her signing had grown in leaps and bounds. She was almost as good as he and Worick now, the only things being difficult for her at times being names or more complicated words, but that was normal for people their age. Nicolas actually found himself hoping that perhaps they would have been able to drag things out longer, since if she didn't need the help any more, there wasn't much chance he would be able to see her outside of their lunch hour.

To add to that, it had been during those recent weeks that he had grudgingly discovered that Worick had been right. He liked Alex. There was just _something_ about her...she was sweet and kind hearted, a hard worker and one who was willing to do whatever she had to in order to reach her goals. But she was also pretty tough too, having found that out when she had tried to get some bullies to stop picking on an awkward freshman girl. He had been nearby watching at the time, and needed to move in order to keep her safe, but that she hadn't given a second thought to herself in order to help someone else, it only showed more just how special she was. Of course, she was also beautiful, but for Nicolas, looks were the last thing that mattered when it came to people. It didn't do shit for your worth if you were gorgeous but a total bitch...well, maybe in high school it did, but he knew better than that thanks to the time he and Worick had been living on the street.

Coming around the hall corner, he stumbled as he bumped into someone else, having been lost in thought on his way to his locker. At first he had a scowl on his face, leaning down to pick up his book from the library, but then he caught sight of those brilliant blue eyes shaded by dark hair and thick lashes. "Ah, Nicolas..."

[Sorry.]

Alex smiled at him, shaking her head before bringing up her hands. [It's alright, I'm sorry for not looking where I was going. Is your day going well?]

[I guess so. It's still school.]

He had to keep himself from breaking into a small smile as she giggled and nodded her head. She always was prettier when she was happy. [Yeah, I can understand that. Were we still on for the library after school?]

[If you want. Not like you really need it anymore. You've been doing fine our last few sessions.]

Her smile faded somewhat, though she still kept herself hopeful. She had come to really enjoy the time she spent with Nicolas, being able to get better with Sign Language, as well as just learning a little more about him. Sure, he wasn't conventionally attractive like some high school boys could be, or like Worick, but there was something about him that made her want to get closer. [I suppose, but...]

[But what?]

[...ah, nothing I guess. I've just, really enjoyed spending that time with you. I've come to think of you as a friend, so not seeing you much...]

He blinked at that, never having guessed that perhaps she might like being around him as well. Then again, not many people did. No one picked on him or treated him rudely, but he wasn't especially close with anyone either, outside of Worick or Nina. It only made things easier that he wanted to see her again too, though he wasn't about to admit such things. [If you want then, I guess we could just meet...]

[As friends?]

[...If you want.]

Seeing her smile brighten up again, he managed a slightly softer expression of his own, watching as she turned her head and looked up. [The bell ringing?]

[Yeah. So, I'll see you at lunch?]

[That's fine. You know where we'll be.]

[Great, I'll see you then Nicolas.]

Watching her continue on her way down the hall, he stopped in quickly to switch out his notebooks at his locker, jogging the rest of his way to class and taking his seat as the teacher walked to the front of the room. It was an odd feeling, to know he was looking forward to seeing her at lunch, one that he still hadn't really gotten used to. He didn't really know quite how to deal with these new feelings and emotions Alex made him experience, but so far, he liked them well enough. He had something to look forward to now, aside from just whatever he and Worick decided to talk about, and a faint excitement settled in him as the teacher got started on the lesson for the day. He only wished that knowing he could still see her made it easier to concentrate on what was being taught.

* * *

Leaning up against the cold, brick wall, Worick took another drag from his cigarette, glad that the school week had ended and he could sneak out and earn some more money for Nicolas and himself. Well, he was fairly sure Mr. Monroe knew what it was he was doing whenever he left on the weekends, but for simply the sake of going through the motions, Worick usually said he was spending time with friends from school, or taking part in some other random teenage activity that was far more normal than prostitution. Smiling over at a woman most likely in her late twenties, he ran a hand through his hair as she approached, his smile widening a bit as she reached out to lift his chin and get a good look at him. "See anything you like, my lady?"

"Hmm...you _are_ pretty cute...you clean?"

"Shiny...what may I offer a lovely thing like yourself, sweetheart?"

"Mm, well aren't you the little charmer? You got much experience, or will I be buying your first time?"

"Like the best dogs, I've been well trained."

"Sounds like my lucky day then. Will a hundred-fifty work for inclusion in a little three-way?"

"Your generosity is only surpassed by your beauty. Shall we?" Reaching out his elbow, he smiled to her as she took it, leading him around the corner to the small motel he had posted himself next to. "I believe my lady wished to include a third this evening? Did you already speak with them?"

"I did, and she's waiting in room 202 for us. I made sure she's clean too. I've wanted a threesome for a while, just never found the right partners I guess."

"Then I'm honored you would choose me, my dear. I promise, for you I will be sure to give you my best."

"I hope so, I have to say, for a face like yours, I'd gladly come back if you turn out to be any good." Following her as they neared the room, Worick stood back as she unlocked the door, coming in behind her and securing it so they would have their privacy. Coming further into the room, Worick had to feign ignorance upon seeing their supposed third. Of all the people, he had never expected to see her there, though having been in this game for the last three years, Worick knew better than to use her real name in view of a customer. This was sure to be awkward, but if it meant they both got paid well, then he would do his best either way. "Hello miss, you certainly would be a lovely addition to our entertainment this evening. May I ask your name?"

Alex had frozen when the woman brought Worick in, a chill running down her spine at the knowledge that someone would know about what she did to earn enough money and keep her and her broken family together. As much as she wanted to run and pull out, she needed the money the woman was offering. She had to make sure they had food for next week. Keeping her facade on, she slowly stood and walked over to him, sliding her hands over his shoulders and leaning in close to his ear and whispering low so their customer wouldn't hear her. "Please, I'll explain later, but I told her my name was Amber."

Smiling at the woman over Alex's shoulder, he reached up to pull her back, smiling at her and turning just enough their customer wouldn't see him wink at her in response. "Miss Amber, you look like you will be delightful as well. Join us, won't you?"

"Of course...and your name, sir?"

"Derrick, charmed."

"Well, I've agreed to pay you both for a three-way, so...?" Nodding to their customer, Worick and Alex disrobed, getting to work with making sure they earned what had been offered. Though it was still an uncomfortable situation to have found herself in, Alex was grateful that Worick was able to do his part while refraining from doing so much with her, and focusing more on the woman paying them. When finally they were done and had received their pay, Worick lit up another cigarette as they parted from the woman, hanging back and ducking into a nearby alley with Alex in tow.

"Alex, what the hell? What are you even doing here?"

" _Please_ , Worick...I need you to _never_ tell anyone about this, please!"

"Alright, alright, I promise, but what's this all about? I didn't know you were also a pros-"

"Please don't...don't say it, I _hate_ this, I hate every minute of it, but I have no choice!" Seeing her distress, Worick backed off a moment, letting her calm down before gently pressing his questions. She seemed like just too nice a girl to be in a situation like this without a damn good reason.

"Alex, I swear, I promise you, I'll never breathe a word of any of this to anyone...but, why? Why are you out here like this?"

Alex wiped at her eyes, nodding in thanks and backing up against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself and stuffing the money in her pocket. "I have to...Worick. My family...it's, it's falling apart at the seams, but... My father, he was never the same, after my mom was taken from us thanks to a drive-by shooting. She had been taking me out to get me something for my birthday. He's always drunk, and he hits me sometimes when he gets lucid enough, blaming me for what happened...for the most part I can protect my little brother from it. But, I've been earning our money to live...they're _all_ I have left...I can't lose what's left of my family...not if there's a way for me to keep it together..."

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Worick leaned back, looking up at the dark clouds illuminated by the city lights. "Are you sure, that keeping what little is left of your family together is really the best thing Ally?"

She looked at him, trying to read his face and finding it nearly impossible. The way he said what he did, she had to wonder if perhaps the eye he had lost was caused by something other than the ambition of a young boy who thought he could do anything, and later learning otherwise. "...I don't know, Worick. But...I _have_ to try...they're all I have left. I can't just give up on things so easily."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Worick nodded, seeing her determination at needing to try before giving in. "Alright...I promise I won't say anything Ally, but you can't keep going like this. You'll run yourself ragged if you keep everything up like you are."

"...I know. I just...I _have_ to try, for Emilio...he's only eleven...I couldn't bear it if he ended up being taken away... But, just _please,_ Worick...don't, tell Nicolas..."

That caught his attention, and seeing how she said it and looked, he smirked at her from across the thin alley. "You do like him then, huh?"

Alex blushed a bit at that, still not even really admitting such things to herself, let alone anyone else. Staying silent was the only thing she could do just then, not having the bravery to admit it yet, but thankfully it seemed that Worick understood either way.

"It's okay, I won't tell him that either...though you know, I wouldn't be surprised, if he liked you too."

"Huh?"

Smirking as he took another drag, Worick ran a hand through his hair, blowing the smoke up into the faint breeze. "You two are adorable, you know that?" Dropping the spent cigarette on the ground, he rubbed it out with his sneaker, sending her a smile as he folded his arms over his chest. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay Ally? We all gotta do what we need to out here, but a pretty face like yours shouldn't have ended up out here to begin with...at least, that's how _I_ feel about it."

"...and, what about you Worick? Why are you out here?"

"Me? I'm building up what I can so Nic and I can get the fuck outta dodge. Life's been kind of on the shitty side so far for us too, so..."

"So...things haven't been easy for you two either, hm?"

"Honestly, I don't think it's easy for anyone. Just depends on how much shit life decides to throw at you all at once, and how well you can handle it when it hits you."

"Hm...I suppose, that makes sense."

"Mmhm...though you know..."

"Mm?"

"Whenever we do end up leaving...it's likely that we'll be taking only what we can carry. Though if something, or even someone were to follow...it might be nice..."

Alex stared at him a moment, working out what he said in her mind, a faint smile coming to her face as she realized what he was essentially offering. "Yeah...that, does sound nice. I guess, you'll just have to see what happens then, hm?"

"Guess so... You have enough for what you need? I can walk you home if you want?"

"Mm, I was going to head home after this. I should have enough for our food and a few other things. I can get home on my own, though, thank you Worick."

"Alright, you be careful out here sweetheart. See you on Monday?"

"Ah, yeah... if not in the morning, then-"

"Regular table at lunch."

Nodding with a weak smile, she waved as she turned to head down the alley and turn out onto the street to go home. It was strange, knowing that she wasn't the only one who had resorted to such things made it feel like she wasn't so alone anymore. It was still more than a little embarrassing to have Worick notice so easily that she had come to like Nicolas since meeting the two of them, though, at the same time, he had also given a bit of an indication that Nic may like her as well, and she found a small smile coming to her face at that knowledge.

Glad to be back home again after a stressful day, Alex went straight to her room to get some clean clothes, going for the shower and saying a quiet hello to Emilio in passing. Turning the water as hot as she could stand, she scrubbed herself thoroughly, never quite feeling clean after a day or evening like that without rubbing her skin almost raw. Once done and feeling a little cleaner, she pulled on some comfortable sweats and went back to her room to study, often glancing over to one of the sign language books that Nicolas had recommended to help her improve during their sessions.

It felt strange to her, to know that she looked forward to seeing him, and was nervous about it as well. She had never really _liked_ anyone before, at least, not more so than any other friend she'd had. The feeling was new and powerful, especially when she thought back to Worick mentioning that he may like her too. That thought made her happy, her heart warming as a small smile came to her lips. Still, if only things could be so simple. Getting back to her studying, she only lasted so long before her hand reached over and grabbed the signing book, opening it up to the last page she was on and looking over the images and descriptions, all the while imagining that a sweet, awkward, dark haired boy was showing each one to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicolas fidgeted slightly in his seat as he waited for Alex, looking over what was needed to complete his assignment for history. It wasn't fair! So many other of his classmates got battlefields or moments in history where someone was killed, but he got stuck with the roman empire at the height of it's glory. It was just his luck that he couldn't get away with just breaking some stupid dolls and painting them red or something just as easy like that. If the diorama wasn't worth a good chunk of his grade, he would just not bother, but with how much it was worth, it could mean failing and repeating the class if he didn't.

Catching some movement from the corner of his eye, he looked up to find Alex setting her things down next to him on the table, smiling at him as she always did. Nodding to her as she took her seat, it was hard not to notice that her shirt was the same calming blue as her eyes. [Get your report for Biology in?]

[Yeah, I think I should get a good mark for it.]

[You should, you had a lot of information for it.]

[Thanks Nic. How about you? Get your reading for English done?]

[Yes. I don't like my history assignment though.]

[No? What is it?]

[We have to do dioramas, but the teacher gave us the subject rather than being able to pick it ourselves.]

[Did you not get a good one?]

[I wanted a battlefield. The teacher gave me the Roman Empire at it's best.]

Giggling at how upset he seemed from not getting something he wanted, Alex pushed some hair over her shoulder, signing back to him, [Well that's not so hard. Really you should be done quickly with something like that.]

[It'd be faster if I could just break dolls and splatter red paint.]

[Well yes, but that's not what you got. If you want, I could help? I do that a lot when my little brother has similar assignments.]

Thinking about it a moment, he didn't want to take up whatever time he knew she could use studying, but the help would be welcome. Besides that, if it gave him an excuse to be around her more for a little while, then it could be worth it. He didn't like needing to ask for help, but with so much of his final grade riding on the project, having someone in advanced classes like her could boost things for him. [If you want. Just don't ignore your own studies.]

[My studies will be fine Nic, but thank you for worrying. Promise.] Nodding at her, he followed her lead to look around the history section of the library for inspiration, leaving their bags at the table for the time being. Browsing through both history and picture books showing paintings of the great, sprawling cities, Nicolas found himself stealing glances at her whenever he could, still intrigued by her and the way she held herself. There was definitely something more to her, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and his curiosity kept him coming back again and again.

Finally settling on something she thought he may like, Alex brought over a picture of what was suspected to be the Colosseum during it's heyday. If they did that, then he would still fulfill the criteria for the teacher's specifications, and be able to do as he wanted as well, which was show people being violent. Bringing it over, Alex giggled as he smirked at the mention of still making things bloody, heading back to their table to make a list of things they would need to complete the project. [There we go, I think that's everything we'd need. Would you be working on it here at school or at home?]

[Don't know. I hadn't thought about that part.]

Her smile faded somewhat, understanding since she and Worick had talked that their home lives weren't the best, though neither of them had elaborated much beyond that. [Which do you think would be easier for you? I don't mind helping you here or at your home.]

Nicolas frowned slightly, trying to think of a way to maybe do it while at school, but there weren't a whole lot of options considering what had to be done to make it well. Really, the best place would probably be in his and Worick's room back at Monroe's house, though he would definitely have to make sure it would be alright to have her there. He didn't want her to get in trouble for simply trying to help him get a passing grade. [I need to ask first, but my place might be fine.]

[That's alright, stuff like that is normal. When is the project due?]

[End of the month.]

Smiling at him, she nodded at that, brushing her hair over her shoulder. [Then we have plenty of time. We'll figure it out, then I'll help you build it during my free afternoons, sound good?]

Nodding to her, he reached in his pocket to check his phone, seeing that it was almost time for the buses to come back around for the after school students. [We should call it a day. It's getting late, and the buses will be back soon.]

[Okay. I know we didn't do much, but today was still fun. Just let me know when we can get started on your project as soon as you can so we can get the materials and start it.]

[I will. Thank you for the help.]

[Anytime Nic, you're fun to talk to. I like having you as a friend.]

He blinked at that, not really sure what he could say since no one had ever really said anything like that to him. Worick called them friends all the time, they did things and looked out for each other, but...no girl had ever said that to him before. It left him feeling a little flustered, to think that Alex liked spending time with him. Nodding to her, he packed up his things and waited as she did the same, walking with her or to the front gates as had become of their routine. [Be careful on your way home.]

[I will, thanks Nic.]

Waving as she walked down the street toward her home, Nicolas watched until he couldn't see her very good anymore, hurrying over to meet up with his bus and board it. The ride home went by quickly, stepping down onto the street and walking the last two blocks on his own. Coming up to the front door, Nicolas pulled out his key and unlocked it, knocking on the wall to let Worick and the kids know he was back. Going straight for their room, he dropped his bag by his chair, removing his shoes and sitting heavily on the cushions.

Staring up at the ceiling, he had to wonder about his recent urges to see Alex. He'd never felt anything like that before, finding that he was actually hoping that it would be fine to have her help him, and was looking forward to spending the time with her. Glancing over at the shift in light as the door opened, Nicolas frowned as he saw Mr. Monroe, standing there with his calm expression as usual. "Nicolas, come here a moment would you?"

Nodding, he got up from his chair, his hand slipping around to take hold of his katana as he went to stand before the man. Normally Mr. Monroe didn't come to the room he had set himself and Worick up in, but when he did, it was most likely because he wanted something. Following him back out and into the man's office, he came to stop in front of the large, wood desk, waiting as made himself comfortable in his chair. "I have a favor to ask of you Nicolas, do you think you could help me with it?"

Watching as the man slid a piece of paper and a photo across the desk toward him, he nodded and took them, sliding his katana into the loop hooked onto his belt and glancing at everything to get an idea of who would be gone after that night. Shoving the info in his pocket, Nicolas paused, supposing that if he needed to ask Mr. Monroe about Alex helping him with his project, he'd never get a better time to do so. "...M-Mr. Monroe..."

"Hm? Yes Nicolas?"

"There's a project I need to do for school...I have another I need to work with. May they have permission to enter and work with me in our room?" He hated it when he had to speak up, the actions always taking so much more effort than he felt like giving, but his caretaker didn't put as much time into knowing Sign Language as Worick and Alex had. That aside, doing so was a way to show the man even a small measure of respect.

"Hm, I don't see why not. You never really took much interest in your academics though, Nicolas. Does this mean the project is important?"

"Yes sir...f-forty percent, final grade."

"I see, then if that's the case, your partner may come to work with you on it. Just try not to make a mess."

"Sir."

"Good, now...the man in that photo should be a simple target for you. The usual rules apply, no evidence to lead things back to us, and be sure he is gone. I know you'll do a good job."

"Yes sir..." Bowing slightly, Nicolas exited the room, stepping out through the back door to sit on the steps as the sun finished going down. As the sky grew dark and the air around him cooled, he stood and ran over to the back wall, running up and pulling himself over and into the back alley. Making his way toward the location that had been written down on the paper for him, Nicolas kept to the shadows and darker parts of the street, ducking into alcoves and behind mailboxes and bus stops if he saw someone that looked like they may be trouble for him.

Arriving at the target's home, he watched from his spot on the wall across the street, keeping an eye on them from outside and waiting for his chance. Taking out his phone, he checked the time when he saw all the lights go out, making a note that he would wait another hour to be sure they were asleep, or at the very least, felt safe for the night. When that time came, he jumped down, moving quick and silent as he had been taught. Climbing up and onto the balcony that overlooked the backyard, he drew his katana from the sheath, managing to slip inside and locate the correct room. He stood still, watching his target a moment to be sure that they were really asleep before lifting his sword and quickly separating the man's head from his shoulders.

With his target taken care of, Nicolas walked the rest of the house, even killing the man's dog to be sure there was nothing left alive within the silent walls of the house. When finally he was done, he slipped out the same way he came and made sure to take a different route back home, jumping the wall and coming in through the back door so the neighbors wouldn't have any questions about him being out at night with a sword. Stopping in his room to grab some fresh sweats, Nicolas left his sword against his chair and headed for the bathroom, showering quickly so he could get the blood off of him before resting.

Closing the door to his and Worick's room behind him when he was done, he walked tiredly over to his chair and sat heavily on the cushions, pulling his sword back up and curling up against the back. Flexing his hands, Nicolas frowned at the ache as he did so, not liking the feeling at all. He was no stranger to pain, but this and a few other things had been starting to get far more noticeable lately, and it was starting to get distracting. He was finding it difficult to get up in the mornings where he used to be a natural early riser, and the joints in his hands and wrists hurt more often than he cared to admit. Glancing over to where Worick's bed was, he sighed quietly and leaned against the back cushion of the chair, closing his eyes and falling quickly into a deep sleep, despite being so wound up earlier.

* * *

Nicolas glanced to the side as he walked the last two blocks from the bus stop toward Monroe's house with Alex, hoping that she wouldn't hate him after that day. He really wasn't any kind of host, this being the first real time any of them had had someone over to Monroe's home. Getting to the house, Nicolas took out his keys and unlocked the door, not even taking a few steps inside when his eyes widened at seeing three young, excited children running toward them. He tried putting up his hands to make them stop, but young feet slid on the smooth tile floors, making them crash into him and falling back with a grunt. "Nico's home!"

"Nicolas, guess what? I found a bug today and put it on Yang's head!"

"He did Nico, I saw it! Yang didn't like it!"

"Hey!"

With too many mouths to read, Nicolas set his hands over their faces, grunting as he gave them all a playful shove to get off of him. [One at a time dammit. You guys talk too fast.]

Though surprised at first, Alex giggled at the sight of the three kids tackling Nic as soon as he got inside the door, leaning down to tap lightly on his shoulder. [Nicolas, are these kids friends of yours?]

[Not really. They just live here too.]

"Hey Nico! That's not true!"

"Yeah! You and Ricky are our big brothers!"

"Big brothers?" Alex blinked as the children turned their attention to her, blushing slightly as one of the blonde kids came over to look more closely at her. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you Nico's _girlfriend_?"

"EH!?"

"Ooh! Are you gonna _marry_ him? Nico's wife is pre-ow! Leggo my face, Nico!" He had a deep frown on his face as he tugged at Yang's cheeks, a low grumbling in his throat passing for something of a quick scolding to the three.

Managing to recover from the initial shock of the kid's questions, Alex laughed and kneeled down to see them better. "Sorry, I'm afraid Nicolas has never asked me to do any of that, and you _always_ ask before calling someone your girlfriend or wife. Right?"

"Aww! But you're pretty! And you seem nice!"

"Yeah! _And_ she's got big boo-owie! Owie! Owie! Nico! That's my head!" He scowled down at the boy, stopping finally after a minute and turning him around as he took a knee.

[We need to work on school shit, so you all keep yourselves busy and out of my room.]

"Are you gonna be _bad_ in there Nico?"

"Yang! Be nice or the pretty girl won't like you!"

"You two are both hopeless anyway! Girls don't _want_ boys who're all pushy!"

[Stay out, or I kick your ass later.] Standing back up, he reached down to mess each kids' hair as he passed, going down the hall and waiting as Alex caught up. Locking the door once she was inside, he sighed at how awkward the young ones had made things. How they managed to see right through him at times was terrifying. [Sorry about all that. Yang doesn't know when to shut up sometimes.]

Alex giggled at him, nodding and setting her bag down on the ground. [It's okay, I have a younger brother myself, so I know what it can be like.]

Nodding to her, he reached up to rub at the back of his neck, going over to take out the bags of materials she had told him they would need to build his project. [I think I got everything you said, but I don't know for sure.]

[Here, let me see.] Going over, Alex gently took the large bag from him, glad that she had to be looking down right then so he wouldn't likely catch the faint blush from their hands brushing together in the exchange. Looking through everything, she nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear and smiling to him. [Looks like we have everything. Let's get started, okay?]

Joining her on the floor, they went through the materials, setting up the foamcore base and figuring out just where everything should be placed. Getting to work, the two of them cut out paper and cardboard pieces, dividing them up so that they would be easy to use as they worked from the ground up. Alex drew out an approximate placement on the board so they had a starting place, helping to show Nicolas how to make sure that the pieces were supported and could be built up.

Neither could be certain of the other, but things were slightly awkward whenever something happened to brush their fingertips against one another. Alex couldn't help but like the rough feel of his hands on her skin, never having expected him to already have callouses like that when she had never heard of him doing much activity. Though, from what she could see of his arms, he definitely worked out regularly. Though still thin as teenage boys could often be, the definition on those arms was undeniable, and she couldn't help but stare now and then, admiring the sight of firm, lean muscles as they moved and shifted under his skin.

It was still such a strange feeling, to know she was actually attracted to someone, though she supposed it couldn't have happened any sooner considering how life had been since her mother died. She'd had to take control of everything, barely giving any thought to what she may want outside of what her brother and father needed. There was never any time for what she really wanted, and the more time she spent around him, the more she found that what she wanted, was the boy across from her. Sitting back on her heels, Alex looked over the progress they had made so far, nodding to herself and waving to get his attention. [We're making good progress so far. We should take a short break so the glue on the bottom has time to set before trying to work on anything on top of it.]

[Okay, I'm going to get some water, need any?]

[Thank you, that'd be nice. I'll get everything ready.]

[Thanks.] Heading back out, he messed Delico's hair as he passed by the three kids in the living room, grabbing two water bottles from the kitchen and flipping off Yang who wore a shit eating grin. Closing the door and locking it behind him, Nicolas paused as he was greeted by a clear view of Alex completely bent over, the materials for the project spread out under her and a generous view of her cleavage from under her chin. Glad that he never showed much emotion anyway, he came over and kneeled across from her, handing over the drink and cracking open his own.

[Thank you. Are the kids okay?]

[Yeah, they do fine on their own usually.]

Smiling to him, she set the water aside, biting at her lip as she wondered if she should ask him her question or if she should simply keep it to herself. [Nicolas? Would it be alright, if I asked about you living here?]

He blinked at that, reaching up to nervously rub at his neck, though he nodded anyway. [What do you want to know?]

[Well, is this your real home? Your family lives here?]

[I haven't seen my father in four years. Mr. Monroe took all of us in.]

[You mean, you and the kids?]

He nodded to her, pointing to the only bed in the room, [And Worick.]

Glancing behind her at the bed, she looked around, not really seeing anything else in the room for Nico to be. [You sleep there too, or...?]

Nodding to her, he pointed over to his chair, his katana leaning up against the side and within reach so that he could still have it's comfort without touching it directly. [I have my chair. I sleep sitting up, so I don't mind.]

Alex nodded to that, feeling bad that she was glad knowing she wasn't the only one with a less than stellar living situation. [I see.]

[What about you?]

[...I live with my father and younger brother, but...things aren't really great for us either.]

[He hits you.]

Her eyes went wide at that, looking across the small distance between them at his face. How had he figured that out so quickly? Had Worick said something? But, he'd promised not to, and yet... Frowning, she supposed that her reaction alone confirmed his statement more than anything else could have, nodding slightly as she signed out [...sometimes.]

Seeing how she reacted to his words, he glanced down to her hands, watching as they answered him and confirmed his suspicions. He didn't like knowing that someone like her was being hit, that such a beautiful heart and mind should know fear of that kind, but it wasn't his decision to make, the situation out of his hands. Still, he wanted to do something, and when nothing really came to mind, he signed out the only thing that he knew might help things for her. [It's okay. Mine did too. So did Worick's. It's how he lost his eye.]

Blinking at that knowledge, it was an odd comfort to know she wasn't alone, managing a shaky, sad smile toward him. [I'm sorry to hear that Nicolas, but, I am glad, to know I'm not alone in it.]

[It's fine. All of us in the house know about life throwing you shit.]

[So...even Yang, and the twins?]

[They aren't twins, and don't let Delico hear you say that, he hates it, but yeah. Yang's parents are both in jail for almost killing each other, and Delico and Erica's parents died in a car crash. They would be with family if their Uncle wasn't found to be a pedophile.]

[But, the person who took you in, he takes good care of you, right?]

[We aren't beaten or anything, and we can eat when we want, but Worick says that things could be better. I'm fine though. I have a roof, clothes, I can go outside when I want, I can eat when I'm hungry. For total shit, this isn't so bad.]

Hearing him talk like that, Alex felt her heart break a little more, a tear escaping her lashes before she could cover it up. Seeing him tilt his head curiously, her breath caught when a rough hand reached up to wipe away the wet trail from her face, moving to sit back across from her as he had before. Why such horrible things had to happen to others she had no idea, but with the things he said, Alex was afraid of the idea of what he could have been put through. Her thoughts drifted back a few weeks to that night she'd run into Worick on the streets, recalling that he had offered the possibility that Nicolas might like her too. As it was though, she didn't feel as if she could really act on it if she wanted to. It would be one thing if she knew for sure, but with only a dropped hint and speculation, she didn't feel as though she wanted to take the risk just then. She had enough real risks at the moment anyway.

With not much left to really talk about, they got back to building the project, wanting to get a little more done before Alex had to go home for the night. Seeing her off when the time came, Nicolas checked the time, having Yang help him to call for pizza since Worick was out earning that night. Retreating back to his room once the food had arrived and the three kids had enough, Nicolas thought back to earlier that afternoon, unsure as to why he had felt he needed to move and wipe away the tear that had fallen down her face. He knew he didn't like seeing her cry though, and he didn't want to stop seeing her. She made him feel things, things that had nothing to do with the pain he had grown used to knowing through most of his daily life. He flexed his hands again, a deep frown coming to his face at the pain from doing so much detailed work that day. Going over to his chair, he curled up with his katana, unable to keep his eyes open once finally getting into a comfortable position.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Alex, are you gonna go and see the talent show later tonight?" Alex looked up at the question, smiling to Worick from across the table where she sat next to Nina. Somehow it had become normal to just sit with them over lunch, and she had to admit, she did like being closer to Nicolas when she could. He had his reasons for being quiet, but he was still really interesting if you took the time to learn how he communicated.

"Ah, probably not. I have a paper due Monday for our English class, so I'll just be working on that."

"Aw! But Alex, you need to go! Even I'm gonna be in it!" Smiling at the girl, Alex shook her head and put her books away to eat her lunch, sipping at the small milk carton and tucking some hair behind her ear.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You know Doug, right? The guy who loves doing all that free running stuff in the quad?"

"Ah, yes, but I didn't know his name."

"He's my partner, and we worked out this really fun routine to do for it. Basically it's gonna be this dance and acrobatic thing on his end, but we've worked it out to make it out to music and look like I'm experimenting on him. It should be really cool when we're done."

"Well that sounds like something new at least. Good luck with that, Nina."

"So you should do something too Alex. Everyone can do _something_." Looking across the table to where Worick sat, she raised a brow at the smirk on his face, not sure if she should be worried or not.

"Yes, but then may I ask what it is that _you're_ planning to do for it Worick?"

"I don't do talent shows, Ally. Nothing I can do would be worth watching anyway."

[Worick used to be able to burp the alphabet on command.]

"I did _not_!"

[I'm deaf, not blind. Besides, after a while you'd start to smell it.]

"Shut the fuck up asshole..."

[How can I shut up if I never spoke up to begin with?] Nic smirked at the loophole in Worick's words, the expression quickly widening to a full smile as the other boy playfully tackled him and they broke into a friendly fight.

Alex shook her head and finished off her milk, speaking out in an obviously bored tone, "Oh no, please stop. How could you do this to each other?"

Nina laughed at Alex's reaction to the whole thing, nodding her head at the boys' ridiculous bickering. "Come on guys, break it up or one of the teacher's will come over and give you detention or something. I'm not saving you from it this time either!"

Calming things down at Nina's warning, they took their seats again, though there was still an occasional punch to the closest arm or shoulder. [Sorry Nina.]

"It's okay, but fight on your own time. Do it when you're at home or something."

"We do sometimes."

[Last time I think Yang was taking bets on who would win.]

"Wouldn't surprise me, little shit is _always_ looking for that." Sipping from his water bottle, Worick just smirked across the table at the two girls, idly flipping some hair from his face. "But seriously Ally, you should go. Hell, if you're nice, Nic will even come too."

[When did I say that?]

"You didn't have to, it'll be fine."

[Dick.]

"Asshole. What do you say Ally? We can make fun of everyone who's not Nina."

Shaking her head again, she didn't want to turn down more time with Nic, and she relented with a smirk of her own. "Alright, fine...you win Worick."

"As usual, but it should be fun. At least it's not one of those stupid pep rallies or sports games where you're either a fan or just there to drink and smoke up under the bleachers." Leaning back in his seat, Worick glanced up when he heard the bell ring, reaching over to tap Nic's shoulder and let him know.

The small group packed up their things and waved their farewells as they headed off to the last classes for the day, agreeing to meet up in the center quad when things let out, deciding to just hang out there for the few hours until it was time for the school talent show. Mostly it was just talking shit back and forth, a little joking as friends often do, and another short scuffle between the boys. By the time students and parents started showing back up for the show, the sun was nearly down and the air was cooled from the warm day. Gathering their things, the small group headed over toward the auditorium, Worick rushing down to get close seats so that Nic would be able to read the performer's lips easily if he chose.

It was sweet, Alex thought, that Worick did things like that in consideration for his friend. Not many would bother as far as she knew, but the blond never seemed to mind at all when it came to helping out like that. Of course it didn't stop them from acting like regular boys, but that didn't tarnish what they had either. She was almost a little jealous of how close they were, though she knew it wasn't anything like what she felt for the dark haired boy, not after the talk she had with Nina those few months ago. Taking a seat, she glanced over when Worick stood to get the attention of Mr. Woehor. "Yo teach! Hey!"

"Hey Worick, you guys are early."

"Had to, Nic needs the good seats you know."

"Yeah I know, how's it going Nicolas?"

[Fine.]

"I'm lucky that he just waves off everything or I'd be lost with all that signing you two know..."

"Aw, it ain't hard to know Gal, you know that."

"Shut up and sit down, you crazy bastard." Looking over at Alex, Galahad smiled, holding out his hand as the other held onto a clipboard with the lineup for that night. "You must be Alex, I've heard a little about you from these two. Thanks for lookin' out for 'em."

"Ah, you too, though, I haven't done much."

"Nonsense, even with there being an elective for it, hardly anybody here really bothers to use the sign language the way it should be and talk to little Nicky over here-"

[Dammit! Don't call me that!]

"It's just nice to see him with more than Worick or Nina to hang out with. Speaking of though, I'm gonna need you to come with me for a while."

"Uh, why...?"

"Well we can't have our finishing act sitting down here!"

"A-Act!? What, I-I mean...!"

"Don't worry Ally, you'll do great! Make me proud up there!"

"Worick! But-ah!"

"Come on Alex, we have to make sure your hair and makeup is ready for the end of the night!"

Watching as things played out, Nic leaned back in his seat with a frown, waiting for Worick to do the same after waving at Alex as she was dragged off with Mr. Woehor. [The hell are you plotting _this_ time?]

"Hm? Ah, sorry pal, but this is something I don't think you could manage if you wanted. See, Ally is a great girl with one hell of a voice. It'd be a shame to waste it just humming to herself."

Shaking his head, Nic rolled his eyes and set his feet on the back of the chair in front of him, flipping off the man sitting there when he turned around to complain. A bit annoyed at the time before the show, Nic was glad when the house lights finally went dim, watching as Mr. Woehor went up to introduce each student act as they came. Aside from when Nina was up there with Doug doing their routine, Nicolas was mostly bored, finding things like this tedious and a waste of time since most of it was all linked to sounds he couldn't hear.

It was about two hours later that Mr. Woehor came up, perking up slightly as he introduced Alex as the last act of the night. When the curtains opened and the spotlight lit her up, he couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of her up there. Someone had not only helped her to change, but had done her makeup and hair as well, almost not recognizing her from the shirt and shorts she had been wearing all day at school. The dress was long and reached the floor, a thin line of rhinestones glittering just under her bust as the pure white fabric reached up and wrapped around the back of her neck. Her hair and makeup had been done as well, a messy braid coming over her shoulder, and a bright blue paper flower placed in it to bring out her eyes.

Watching as her lips began to move, he focused on her so he could read what she was supposedly singing, the delicate muscles in her neck shifting with her every word. A quick glance to the side told him that Worick was pleased she was doing so well, despite the complete surprise in signing her up without her knowledge. Looking back at her, he could see she was nervous, but as she sang, she seemed to grow more comfortable, her stance loosening up as she went. It was a rare moment for him, feeling jealous of those around him at being able to hear her when he couldn't. Once again, he was being left out of something because of how he was born, but he let his frustration go as he saw Alex smile, the lights glittering in her bright blue eyes and rivaling that of the stones on her dress.

As her song ended, Nicolas glanced around as everyone seemed to stand, clapping at her performance and looking as though there were some cheering as well. People started milling about after that, and before he knew it, a bright red flower was suddenly thrust in front of him, blinking as he looked over to Worick curiously. [Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like you that much.]

"Asshole, give it to Alex. She did a really good job didn't she?"

[How would I know? I can't hear dickhead.]

"It's just a nice gesture Nic. Just do it." Frowning at him, Nicolas rolled his eyes and took the offered flower, idly spinning it in his hands as they waited for the crowd to thin so they could get backstage to see Alex. It took a few minutes, but soon enough they were able to do just that, finding her already changed and with a girl with short-cropped, red hair helping to take off her makeup.

"Thanks for the help Connie, sorry they made you do this so last minute and everything..."

"Hey it's fine, really. Besides, I'm just a stand-in now and then for the drama club with this shit, so I do it enough anyway." Removing the last of Alex's makeup, Connie took out the flower and tie for her hair, letting it fall in messy waves around her face. "Damn Al, if I wasn't taken I'd be trying like _hell_ to take you home right now! You should think about doing your hair like this more often!"

"Ah, n-no, really I couldn't do that. Besides, my family isn't too well off, so I couldn't afford the upkeep to do anything like that."

"Whatever you say gorgeous...!" Glancing over as the boys came forward, Connie waved to them, moving out of the way and spinning Alex in the chair so they could see her. "Hey Worick, Nicolas. So tell me, doesn't Al look hot with her hair like this? She should try it more, shouldn't she?"

"C-Connie...!"

A low chuckle came from Worick's lips, smirking at her as he came over with Nic in tow. "Hey yeah, Ally you keep that up and you'll have _everyone_ wrapped around your little finger!"

"Oh shut up, Worick."

"So mean..."

Hanging back for the moment, Nicolas held the flower Worick had told him to give to Alex behind his back, not wanting to do that here of all places and risk embarrassing her...or him. Waiting until it was time to leave, he kept pace with Alex so she wouldn't see the flower, stepping out toward the gate to the school with Worick and pausing to sign with one hand, [Want some company on the way home? It's late.]

Alex blinked at that, having completely forgotten how late it had become after the show. "Ah, that...would probably be good. Thank you, Nicolas."

"You gonna walk Ally home pal?"

[Yeah, too late to go alone. You go on ahead. I can catch up.]

"Alright, you guys be careful, huh? Don't need anyone getting hurt when we could have avoided it, right?"

Waving him off, Nic fell into step next to Alex as they walked toward her apartment, glad that he had decided to do so when it was almost after ten that night. He hid the flower at his side as they walked, not sure if he should bother really, since the moment after her performance had past. Still, he'd likely never hear the end of it from Worick if he didn't, though, he probably would have the same outcome either way he realized with a frown. Coming to a stop near a large building, he looked at Alex curiously, tilting his head as she took a moment to sign out that they had made it to her complex. [You okay getting to your door? This area isn't great.]

[I'll be fine, thanks for walking with me though. I appreciate it.]

Nodding at that, his other hand tightened around the stem, a slight blush coming to his face as he reached out to take her wrist before she left him on the sidewalk. Turning to look at him, she flushed a little, feeling those strong, calloused hands over her skin again. [Nic?]

The cool air made it even more noticeable to himself that his face was warm, ducking his head slightly and lifting his other hand to put the bright red carnation in the one he held. [You did well...even if that bastard signed you up behind your back.]

The slight blush on her face grew at the sight of the flower he'd offered her, slowly reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. Looking down at the gift, she managed a shy smile, bringing it up to inhale the sweet, light scent. [Thank you. It's pretty.]

[Not really.]

Giggling at that, Alex blushed as she gently twirled the flower in her hands, looking over at him through messed layers of hair. Biting at her lip a moment, she decided to act before she lost her nerve, leaning over quickly to kiss his cheek. As fast as she had made the move, she turned and jogged up the small hill to the edge of the buildings, hurrying the rest of the way to her door so she could get behind it and avoid explaining herself if he asked.

Staring after her, he dumbly brought up a hand to his cheek, staring down at his fingers when he pulled them away, the faint stain of her tinted chapstick there. Frowning deeply as his face heated up further, he turned and ran back down the street, glad that the air was chilly so that it would explain away the deep pink on his cheeks whenever he finally back it back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the examination table, Nicolas scowled at having to be there. He didn't like the doctor's office, it was small and too enclosed for his liking, and the sterile smells only put him off even more. Still, it was a step up from the dentist's office, but only just barely. It had been about a week since the night of the talent show at school, and still there were times he felt flustered for seemingly no reason, though all of those happened around Alex. He didn't like being so out of sorts, but liked being around her, so in essence, he was screwed.

Worick sat on the spare chair that was placed in the room, glad that he at least had the other boy there so that he didn't have to resort to talking since the doctor didn't know sign language. Letting out a grumble as the doctor finally came back in the room, his frown grew deeper at the man's look, watching as he pulled up a chair and kept his focus on his lips. "Well Nicolas, I'm not thrilled about your read outs first off. You said last time that you've had some pain in your hands and wrists, overly tired despite getting more than the average amount of sleep and still waking early. Has anything changed since our last visit?"

Shaking his head, Nicolas idly bit at his lip, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark grey hoodie. "Alright, well according to your paperwork, we did a CMP test last time, and you came back with high cholesterol and a borderline deficient in Vitamin D and B12. Tell me, do you go outside much or are you mostly one who stays indoors?"

His brow furrowing, Nic signed out his answer, glancing to Worick when he was done for help with the translation. "Nope, he gets out plenty doc. Also eats pretty well and exercises as a way to kill boredom."

"Hm, that's very odd then. Knowing that, I think we'll run a few tests for rheumatoid markers and a thyroid panel, see if anything comes back to give us more direction on that. The nurse will be right in to do another blood draw and we'll schedule you to come back in another few days."

[Good, I get to skip school.]

"You don't get to skip school Nic, you know that."

[Quit ruining my hopes Worick.] Frowning as the doctor left, Nicolas fell back against the examination bed, just wanting to be done with being there and being poked and prodded like some kind of lab rat. Sitting back up when the nurse came in, he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm, staying still as she cleaned his arm and prepared to draw some blood. Watching as the dark liquid filled the syringe, he folded his arm on the cotton ball as she secured the sample, opening his arm back up when she brought over a bandage for him and helping to roll his sleeve back down.

"Okay, you're free to go Nicolas. Just check in with the lady at the desk, and we'll see you in about three days." Nodding to her, he shoved his hands back in the pockets on his hoodie, following Worick out and down the hall to talk to the girl behind the desk. Using the money Mr. Monroe had given them to take care of the visit, Worick held the door open as they left, walking alongside Nicolas as they went to the local bus stop to wait for their ride. Glancing to the side, Worick leaned back and lit up a cigarette.

"You okay pal?"

[Why wouldn't I be?]

"Mm, just know I'd be pissed if shit was coming back like it is for you."

[At least I'll have answers. I don't like being in pain without explanation.]

"Fair enough." Taking a long drag on his cigarette, Worick blew out the smoke into the chilly air. It wouldn't be much longer until winter would be on them, the days already growing shorter and nights colder. He sighed as he made a mental note to add a spare blanket to his bed, and switch out the thin one Nicolas had for something a little warmer when they got back home. "Well, we'll find out what's up pal, and we'll get you set up so you can keep goin', just like we always do."

[I know.] Even if he never said as much, Nicolas really did appreciate having someone around who cared enough about him to do these things as Worick did. Their meeting may not have been the most pleasant, and he was sure that the boy still held a deep pain from it, but they stuck together regardless, taking care of each other when no one else in the world seemed to give a damn. Catching sight of the bus, he waited until Worick put out his cigarette, boarding the bus and taking a seat near the back.

The ride back was uneventful, walking the remaining distance and coming back to have Yang, Delico and Erica running to greet them as they closed the front door. With nothing better to do since Mr. Monroe had left for a business trip that morning, Worick ordered them some pizzas, Nicolas taking the three kids and setting them up with a movie in the living room as they waited. They spent their evening quietly, falling back into their routine during the next few days as if nothing had changed, managing to spend the time as he always had with his few friends and teasing each other.

At one point Nicolas had to wonder if perhaps his issues may have any connection to how Alex made him feel, though realistically he knew that was probably bullshit. No one ever had pain in their hands from things like that...well, not just from being attracted to anyone. He knew and had teased Worick enough times when the other boy returned during those first few months they had lived on the street that selling himself could be rigorous work, but he wasn't doing anything like that to begin with, let alone with Alex, so that crackpot theory went right out the window. Still, despite how flustered she often left him since that night he'd walked her home, he found himself missing her if he hadn't been able to see her at least once during the day, wanting at least a glimpse of her warm skin or a flash of bright, glittering blue.

When finally he returned to the doctor's office with Worick on the third day, once again he wore a scowl, the nursing staff familiar with his dislike of the small, enclosed offices and trying to move things along quickly for him. Sitting back in that stuffy office, Nicolas kicked his feet impatiently, the doctor finally coming in after seeming to take forever. "Hey guys, Nicolas, sorry for the wait, we've been a little backed up today."

Worick laughed at what Nic signed toward the man, waving his hand and refusing to translate for him since it was anything but pleasant. Nodding to that, he took a seat and flipped through the test results, "Alright, well Nicolas, it looks like we may have found the cause of your issues. It seems you've been diagnosed with chronic lymphocytic thyroiditis, or Hashimoto's Disease. What this means is that your thyroid is not functioning as it normally should, and needs additional help. Now I can prescribe you what you need to manage that, and if taken regularly, you should start to feel a bit more like yourself. I'm also going to suggest you try to lower the amount of gluten in your diet as well, as it's been suggested that high amounts can be a possible trigger for your discomfort. We'll go ahead and schedule you for a follow up to see how you're doing a month from now, and from there we'll see what we may need to change or adjust to make you more comfortable, alright?"

He was anything but pleased at the news, but knowing there was nothing to be done for it, Nic nodded and waited for the prescriptions from the doctor. Sliding off the exam bed, he still wore his frown as they paid the girl at the desk and walked down the three blocks to the nearest pharmacy. Walking around the store as they waited for his pills, Worick did his best to try and cheer him up, cracking jokes at the horrible, cheap toys they had available in the kids section, and offering to pick some up for the three back at Monroe's. Receiving his medications from the man at the counter, they both paid attention to what he said about being sure to take his medication around the same time each day to maintain regularity, nodding to him and taking the bag as Worick paid them.

The following day, Nicolas wasn't in the best of moods, though he tried to make sure he didn't take it out on anyone. It wasn't their fault he had developed health issues, at least, he couldn't _prove_ it anyway, so doing so wouldn't help him. Glad when classes were finally over, he stopped by his locker and made sure he had his things, heading to the library to meet with Alex. Waving to her as he came up to what had become their usual table, he set his things down, taking out his notebook and pencil, though they never really did any work anymore. [You wait long?]

She smiled at him, having heard from Worick in passing that Nicolas had developed hypothyroidism and was still unhappy about it. She was a little worried, but was glad that Nicolas had him to help work things out so he could try getting back to his normal self. [No, I just got here myself. How was your day?]

[Fine. Could have stayed home though. Tired.]

[I'm sorry.]

[Not your fault.]

[Still, doesn't mean I can't worry.]

[You shouldn't. I'll be fine.]

[I know that silly. Don't be like that.]

He frowned, flushing slightly and idly playing with his pencil over his notebook cover. Seeing him still upset, Alex reached out to tap over his wrist and get his attention, still smiling at him softly. [Come on, let's go find something new to read like we usually do. It seems like forever since we last got to meet together here.]

He nodded to her, standing with her and following as they went further into the tall aisles lined with countless books. For not being a great school compared to some, the library they had was impressive, each section well fleshed out and with varying subjects to keep even the most eclectic reader from getting bored. Wandering into the poetry section, Alex stopped at random and pulled one from the shelf, showing him the cover and nodding as they took a seat on the floor and opened it up. It turned out to be a collection from a man called Edgar Allen Poe, and from the introduction description of his work, he seemed like someone Nicolas may like to see more from.

Looking over a few of the short stories, Nic grinned at the dark nature of them, the two of them stopping on occasion to make a comment or joke offhandedly at the material. Leaning up against the main wall of books as they read, neither realized just how close they were, and slowly moving closer the further they went into the book. Glancing over a poem, Alex smiled sadly, turning her head when Nic tapped her hand to get her attention. [You look sad. What happened?]

Setting down the book in her lap a moment, she tucked some hair behind her ear, [It's the poem, it's sad, but still so pretty.]

[How so?]

Shifting how she sat, she turned a bit more toward him to get comfortable, leaning on the arm closest to him as the book sat open over her thighs. [He's sad, because the one he loved so much died, and he misses her everyday. He stays in her mausoleum at night just to be close to her, wishing that the same illness that took her from him, would take him too, so they could be together.]

Tilting his head to read the words, he leaned a little closer toward her when he had to turn his attention to the next page, pausing when he felt her shift slightly and looking up. They both stopped where they were, noses almost touching with how close they were, feeling the faint puffs of warm air as the other breathed. He could only just feel the warmth from her skin at the tip of his nose, the feel of her breath on his lips making his nerves tingle, and finding he wanted to feel more of the sweet sensation. Moving achingly slow, he stopped as he tilted his forehead to touch hers, his expression softer than before, not making any other moves in case she didn't want him to.

Feeling him so close, Alex's eyes slowly closed, pushing forward that last bit of distance and pressing careful lips to his. Though he had never done so before, Nic leaned in a little more, enjoying the soft contact against sensitive skin. Despite being friends with Worick for so long, Nicolas had never bothered to get close to anyone else aside from Nina, and that was only because _she_ had wanted to know _him_. This, this was completely different. Something in him had _wanted_ to know Alex, to see her smile, and find out more. Each day he learned a little more, and through those days, he only wanted to be that much closer, something about her intriguing him and drawing him in. Now, despite the muscles in his shoulders tensing up, he did his best to follow her lead as her lips slowly moved against his, eyes barely staying open against the sweet taste she left in his mouth.

She sighed as she moved forward with the kiss, the hand she was leaning on moving to rest over his between them, fingers slowly moving to slip between hers as his thumb ran over the back of her hand. A soft warmth filled her chest, the book sliding off her legs and forgotten on the floor between them as she brought up her free hand to gently run fingertips across his cheek and up into his hair. Hearing a soft grunt from his throat, she turned toward him a little more, her chest meeting his and causing her cheeks to warm further. Carefully, she opened her mouth a little, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, and glad when he followed suit. A moment later, she felt his other hand slide up her leg to settle on her hip, the action itself sending a shiver down her spine.

As much as both of them were enjoying the moment, she paused suddenly when she heard a coughing behind her, one of the library aides giving them a stern look from the end of a nearby aisle. Blushing at having been caught, she looked back at Nic apologetically, closing up the book and standing to quickly put it back on the shelf. Waiting as he got to his feet, she reached out to gently take his hand, heading back to the table they had left their things at. She hesitated a moment until Nic grabbed his things and took her hand again, managing a shy smile and following suit. Leaving the building, she followed him across the quad, still holding tightly to his hand as they turned out the gate and slid into an out of the way hall between the buildings.

Watching as he slowed and leaned against the wall, she set her bag down and stepped over to him, standing just within arms length, though she gave him a minute. [Sorry...]

[For what?]

[...I don't know.]

[Then, there's no reason to be sorry, is there?]

[I guess not.]

He nodded after a moment, shyly reaching out to take her hand again, looking at her with a questioning, but not really knowing what it was he should be asking. He watched her eyes carefully, turning his hand in hers as she slowly came forward, slipping fingers between hers and relaxing slightly at the warmth gathering between their hands. He tensed slightly as a careful, delicate hand came up to rest against his shoulder, still searching through shining blue as his free hand came up to her hip once more.

Slowly leaning in once more, her breath hitched as she leaned against him, still leaving that slight hesitation before pressing her lips to his again. It felt so different to do so standing this time, far closer than before, a warmth spreading on her cheeks. She shivered at feeling hard muscle under the hand at his shoulder, gently squeezing with a faint gasp as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. For someone who didn't really get close to others, he was a fast learner, though perhaps it was because of what she felt about him that such a simple thing as a kiss would leave her breathless.

The two of them lost any sense of time in that small hallway, wrapped up in the surge of feeling and warmth from being so close. When finally they separated, soft gasps puffed out against their lips, the nerves left tingling with the sudden shifts from warm to cold and back again. For a while they stayed like that, just looking into the other's eyes as they held on, both unused to feeling such strong things for another, but wanting to so much to try. Pulling back enough to bring his hands up, he waited a moment for his head to clear, thoughts still somewhat lost in the pleasurable fog. [Be with me?]

Watching him sign out the words, she looked up at him, a slow smile coming to her face, the hand at his shoulder came up to brush fingers against his cheek. Nodding to him, she came back for a soft kiss, smiling against his lips as he wrapped strong arms around her and held her stayed like that for a time, glancing up when they noticed the buses pulling in to pick up the second round of kids.

Seeing the buses beginning to pull up, he frowned at knowing their time was likely up for the day, his arms tightening around her for a few moments before finally letting them fall to hold her hand. [I can walk you if you want.]

Giving his hand a short squeeze, she leaned up for another soft kiss, "I'll be alright. It's been a long few days for you, hasn't it? You should get home and rest a little."

He wanted to argue, to stay with her a little longer, but knew she was right. He carried his new medications with him, but he was still tired, and his hands were sore after the full day of taking notes and turning pages. Nodding to her, he brushed some hair from her face, leaning down to gently bump his forehead to hers, [See you in the morning then?]

[Of course. You just get home, sleep well.]

[I will, you too.] Keeping an eye on his bus, he watched as she walked down the street, smirking with a shake of his head as she turned and waved to him before crossing the street. Waiting until he couldn't see her anymore, he boarded the bus, taking his seat and staring out the window, his mind wandering to the feel he still had of her on his lips.

* * *

Alex had a small smile on her face as she packed up her things, looking forward to sitting with the boys at lunch as she usually did. Though, now, things were different. Now she was with someone special. A slightly awkward, quiet boy who was oddly sweet if you could get past his sometimes rough exterior. Waving to a fellow student as she finished up, she shouldered her bag and headed for the door, pausing when she heard the teacher call to her from his desk. Curious, she tucked her hair behind her ear, stepping back over to the man's desk and tilting her head slightly. "Yes sir? Is something wrong?"

Ivan smirked as the last of the other students left the room, the door closing behind them as he turned in his chair. "I certainly hope not, though I did wish to discuss something important with you, Alex..."

"Sir?"

"Hm, you must not be very good if you aren't already attempting to negotiate a good price..." Her blood ran cold at his words, the small smile on her face gone as she glanced around her to make sure no one would hear.

"W-What are you talking about, Mr. Glaziev...?"

"Oh come now, we don't need to be like that. I know you _really_ want to get into a good college, it's admirable really, but even you may have trouble without perhaps a letter of recommendation or two."

"...I-I, I don't-"

"You sell yourself in the evenings and sometimes on the weekends. To help protect yourself, you call yourself 'Amber'. So then, _Miss Amber_ , like most things in this world, if you don't want this dirty little secret of yours to make it to the wrong people, I suggest you begin negotiations like the proper whore you claim not to be."

Her lips thinned at the situation she found herself in, already feeling sick at the thought of having to do such things at all, let alone with a _teacher_. She couldn't let anyone find out how she earned money for her family, but she didn't want to go along with his demands either. She was stuck, her hands clenched at her sides as she sighed and nodded slightly. "...Normally, it's a hundred for a blow job, and sex starts at a hundred-fifty. I don't do anal at all, and I'm clean. I get tested at the free clinic as often as I can afford to."

"Now see? That's a good girl. Though for your _favorite_ teacher, we could work out a little discount maybe?"

"...fine. Seventy-five for head, a hundred for sex."

"How about an 'A' for the rest of the year, and you let the rest go?"

"Ah, but-"

Her heart stopped as he turned to reach into the top drawer of his desk, dropping a few pictures he'd somehow managed to snap of her as she had been either taking a client, or servicing them down what she had thought was a secluded alley. "I could make a call right now and tell the principal... _or_ would you rather take my offer, and ensure that you have those letters to help you get into that college you're so passionate about?"

Alex's hands were clenched so hard they hurt, her shoulders slumping at having been drawn into such a horrible corner. If she refused, he wouldn't hesitate to let others know her terrible secret, but going along with it meant turning herself into a puppet for his amusement. Still, she had no real options, because if she said anything, things could easily be turned on her and she could lose everything. Nodding weakly, she set her bag down, the nausea getting worse as she reached to unbutton her top and unhook her bra, bared breasts falling slightly from being freed from the support.

"Good girl, would you mind getting on your knees now? I believe sucking me off will be enough for today." She felt close to tears, slowly falling to her knees and reaching for his zipper, the moisture in her eyes already making it hard to see straight. Trying her best to slip into business mode and go numb to it all. She tried to simply block out everything, not even focusing directly on her task, though after having to do it for so long to help what was left of her family survive, at least that part was simple. She shrunk back when he set a hand on her head, glaring at him and pulling away a moment.

"No."

"Mm, alright, I'm _sorry_..."

Wiping at her mouth, she got back to work, the cold linoleum tile on her knees as her elbow bumped into the desk beside them. Still trying to not focus on anything, she missed when he froze, the door opening as the school's on duty police officer came in to deliver some handouts on student safety. "Ah, what the hell is going on here!?"

"O-officer Balfour, I can explain. This, _student_ of mine, she was trying to proposition and blackmail me, into making sure she got into the college of her choice! She is a deviant, and should be taken in for psychiatric evaluation immediately for her perversions!"

Hearing everything the man said about her, Alex grit her teeth, looking up through teary eyes to stare death at the man who tried to make it sound like any of this was her fault. "I've been working my _ass_ off studying and doing everything I can for my grades, and I would _never_ consider giving myself in trade for them you asshole!"

Trying to listen to both sides, either way it was horrible, Cody put up his hands and raised his voice so he would be heard over the two arguing for his attention. "Okay, okay! Everyone calm down, I need back up, so both of you to opposite ends of the room, _now_ , and not a word to each other until I say so. Dispatch...?"

Listening to him, Alex quickly went to one of the corners, her arms wrapped around herself and biting at her lip. She couldn't stop the tears as they waited for other police to arrive, slowly sinking to the floor and sobbing quietly at knowing what this would mean for her and her family. When another squad car pulled up outside the front of the school, everything just started crashing down around her. The only thing they were able to do was keep it so no one knew it had been her, but just knowing herself was bad enough. Mr. Glaziev was fired and taken away, despite insisting on his innocence, and Alex was taken to the station for questioning.

It took a long time for her to stop crying enough to tell them the truth of the situation, but it was hard when she knew that doing so would ruin everything she had worked so hard to get together. The rest of the night seemed to take forever, yet it was a complete blur. Going with two officers to her apartment, needing to gather her clothes and stuffing them into a garbage bag doing the same for her brother, and arresting her father and picking up Emilio. She held her brother close as they sat in the station, crying together as an older officer came over to speak to them whenever there was new information. It was nearly midnight by the time they were told that they had somewhere to put the two of them, but it wouldn't be together due to lack of room. "No, no please, he's my little brother! I have to stay with him!"

"I'm sorry Alex, but there's no room available right now for the two of you in the same place. Maybe in the future we can work something out, but right now it just isn't something that can be done."

Shaking her head, she turned to tightly hug Emilio, tears running down her face as she pulled back. "Emilio, I need you to be brave for me, okay?"

"No! No, I don't wanna leave! I wanna go home with you and Dad!"

"I know, but...that just, it can't happen right now...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I know I let you down..."

She took him in another hug, crying harder at the thin, young arms holding her just as tight. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up at the older man, pulling away slowly and wiping her eyes as she watched Emilio be taken with another officer. "Please... Just, promise me...he won't be alone..."

"He's going to a good place, Alex. The woman taking him in is retired Navy, and her husband is still active. They've been doing this sort of thing for a few years now, that's what the social worker said anyway."

"And...me?"

"Single businessman, but he's done well for himself. He has a large house with others in similar situations, so there will be others who can relate and help you through this. That's the best we can do right now."

Nodding weakly to him, Alex was kept in the station for around another hour, still too wound up to sleep during the wait, an occasional tear running down her face. Her throat was raw and hurt, and her eyes stung from so many tears cried over the course of the day, and now, she was going to be staying with unfamiliar people, in a house she didn't know, while her father was in jail and faced a trial for his negligence. It was almost morning before she was told that she could be taken to the home where she would be staying, her whole body aching with emotion from under the thin blanket that had been given to her.

Climbing in the back of the squad car as she was told, she frowned deeply through the ride, not even bothering to look out the window to get a feel for where they were going. Glancing up when they pulled into the driveway, Alex grabbed her backpack and garbage bag filled with her clothes, blinking with fear and shock at the house in front of her. She knew this house, and though she had never met the man who owned it, she knew who lived there, and they already knew her. The man was already dressed and standing out front when they pulled up, a fine tailored suit and well kept shoes on his feet. Though he smiled to her, it didn't hold the same kindness she knew the action to hold, and despite her situation, she found herself terrified for Emilio all over again.

Her new guardian, the man called Mr. Monroe, he spoke with the officer who brought her there a moment, turning and guiding her inside when their conversation was over. "Miss Benedetto, I understand you've had a difficult time, but please, make yourself at home. Here, your room will be here down this hallway, please follow me."

Doing as he said, she was glad to see that it didn't appear anyone was up just yet, taking note of where he said everything was as they went to the room she was to stay in. She nodded as he put a finger up to his lips, keeping as quiet as she was able as they entered and saw the young blonde girl sleeping with a long-eared stuffed rabbit. Leaving her things in there for the time being, Mr. Monroe showed her the rest of the house, saying that if she needed further assistance, that the other children would help her as they have each other. When finally they were done, he glanced at his watch and frowned, "Ah, seems I need to get going for the day Miss Benedetto. Considering everything you've been through, feel free to stay home until Monday if it makes you feel any better. Just make sure you let one of the others know and ask if they can pick up your assignments for you so you don't fall behind in your studies. Need to make sure we get into that good college, hm?"

Alex still felt numb inside, her eyes dry and burning with tears that wouldn't fall anymore, watching aimlessly as Mr. Monroe turned to leave. Standing alone in the large living room, she glanced around, the relative silence around her making her feel more alone than ever. Going down the hall to the bathroom near all of their rooms, she splashed her face, patting it dry and letting out a steadying breath. She had no idea what she would say when the boys woke and came out, but perhaps she could soften that a little and make up some breakfast. A glance at the clock said that they would probably be up soon to start getting ready for school, making her way out and into the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she opened the fridge.

She flinched when she heard one of the doors down the hall opening, glad that she had a decent amount of pancakes beside her that were ready to eat. It was only a matter of time from there, making up two plates and setting them down at the large, wooden table with some butter and syrup. Turning when she heard the soft padding of bare feet on the tile, she tried to smile as she saw Worick and Nic step out, but even she knew it was still a miserable expression. "Ally? The hell are you doing here at this hour?"

"I...my little world...it finally fell apart, yesterday. You were right you know, Worick. A life like that...I couldn't make it last forever..." She sniffled again, wiping at her eyes to keep the tears falling into the batter, surprised that she even had anymore to left to cry since yesterday. Her hands started shaking again as she sobbed softly, grateful when she felt two sets of arms wrap around her from her sides. Nothing needed to be said, because despite not knowing all the details, all of them had had the same revelation at some point already. It felt good to know that the two of them were there for her, not demanding or even needing any sort of explanation in order to offer what little comfort they could for what had happened to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex slowly blinked open her eyes, they burned still, making it hard to focus right away. The rest of the morning past the point of the boys coming out was all a blur, having been exhausted both physically and emotionally from everything that had happened. Coming awake a little more, she felt a gentle petting through her hair, yawning widely and stretching her arms. Noticing a pair of legs rather than any sort of pillow, she turned her head to look up, finding Nicolas sitting on the couch, letting her lay across him as she slept and regained a little rest. [Hey, you sleep enough or you need a little more?]

Shaking her head, she slowly moved to sit up, bringing up a hand to rub over her eyes and face. [What time is it?]

[Almost one. You were awake a long time weren't you?]

Nodding slowly, she frowned deeply, the wounds from what happened still fresh. [Since yesterday.]

[Did you need to talk about it?]

That part took her a minute to answer, feeling a sting behind her eyes from sleeping so long and all that crying. [...I, probably should, but...]

[But what?]

[I don't want you to hate me.] Her frown deepened as she signed with shaky hands, the worry written clearly on her face at how he might possibly react at finding she wasn't as good as she may appear.

The statement only made him more curious, wondering what exactly had happened since yesterday to make it so she had to stay there with them and Mr. Monroe. [Would it be easier if you knew something I can't tell anyone else?]

She blinked at that, surprised that he would choose something like that to try and cheer her up a little. Though really, she had been curious about him for a long time now. Even when she never said anything, it was hard to miss all the scars on his arms and shoulders. [...if you want. I wouldn't want to force you or anything...]

[Wouldn't have bothered if it would be forcing me.]

[Then, if you want...it, might be nice to know a little more about you.]

[I'm the reason Worick's an orphan. I killed his family.]

Her eyes went wide at that, never having expected to hear something along those lines, even in her wildest thoughts. For a moment she was even afraid, though with what she knew about him already, she wanted more than anything to believe that it had been for a damn good reason if nothing else. "You...but... _how_?"

[I was living on the streets already by the time we met. He took me in, kept me hidden in his closet, shared food and helped me learn. His family never wanted him, dad beat and hurt him a lot. Mom and brother ignored him. Dad found out about me, beat the shit out of him and put a cigarette out in his eye. So, I killed them.]

She watched as he told her what happened and why, unable to fully understand how someone so awkward and sweet could do something like that, despite having the reasons he did. It was hard to understand completely, but if faced with her father, or anyone else trying to hurt Emilio the same way, she supposed that she may have done anything she was able as well. She was sure she wouldn't have actually succeeded of course, but given the circumstances, she sure as hell would have tried. "...I see."

[He was mad, upset for a while. But, we've been the only ones we could rely on for a long time. There's probably a part of him that still hates me for it though. Wouldn't blame him if he did.]

"Mm, no. I know I haven't, really known you two very long...but, I don't think he would do so much for you if he hated you at all."

Nicolas shrugged at that, not really having any answers on that front, though with how long they had been together, it would be hard to tell at all. Giving her a moment, he reached over to the water he'd kept with him and sipped at it, setting it back down and running a hand through his hair as he waited for her to feel like speaking.

Managing a sad smile, Alex leaned back against the couch cushions, tucking some hair behind her ear and bringing up her hands to sign out what happened. [My mom had been killed in a drive-by shooting when I was five. My dad never really recovered, crawled into a beer bottle to try and numb the pain. I...to help support us, keep a roof and food...I, turned to selling myself, when I was fourteen. I'd been doing that for two years, before yesterday.]

[What happened?]

[Somehow, Mr. Glaziev found out...tried to blackmail me and told me he'd make sure I got what I needed to get into a good college if I...] She had to stop a moment, the memory still too fresh and painful. [Officer Balfour was delivering papers and walked in on it, when they looked into things, police and school found out about my dad... There were no homes for us both, so they sent me here. I don't know where Emilio is right now, but...they tried telling me, that he was at least with good people.]

He nodded to her, shifting and reaching out to pull her and lean against him. [If nothing else, you can try getting your brother back for good when you turn eighteen. If you have some kind of a job and can manage, the state can probably help you a little so you can be together. No guarantees, but it's something.]

She smiled at little at that, leaning back against him and lightly running her fingertips over his arms. Even though it was obvious he wasn't used to offering any sort of comfort, the thought behind it was welcome and sweet, tilting her head to kiss under his chin. [Yeah, I guess that's true.]

Not really having anything else to say, he was glad to have joined her in skipping school that day, not wanting her to have to wake up alone in a new and unfamiliar place after everything that had happened. Running his fingers through her hair to calm her, he frowned when a while later he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, checking it and growing annoyed at the reminder to take his medication. Honestly, as if life couldn't get any more complicated than it needed to be, now he had to add pills into the fucking equation. Tapping her head to get her attention, he waited until she sat up, moving to head down the hall to the bathroom. Frowning as he took his pills, he scowled down at the orange bottle as he put it back in the top of the cabinet, rubbing at the back of his neck as he came back. [Sorry, had to take my meds.]

She tilted her head curiously, blinking when she remembered what he had told her a while back about his diagnosis. [How have you been doing so far? Any better?]

[It's a chronic thing, so it's not like I can really get _better_. Things are a little like they used to be, but I still get tired and aches.]

[I'm sorry to hear that. Is it really that much to deal with?]

[It just sucks. Fucking thyroid not doing what it's supposed to...]

She didn't really understand, but nodded anyway, not wanting to put him in any sort of position to explain further if he didn't want. Watching as he came back to sit down and pull his feet up, she waited until he settled, just looking at him a few moments. Learning what she had about him, after letting it sink in, she could see it a little better, the various marks on his skin making a little more sense, though she knew better than to ask about those directly. Her movements still a little sluggish after sleeping so deeply, she reached over to lightly move some hair from his face, a small smile on her face as he looked over at her. [You're weird.]

She giggled at the sudden comment, wondering if she should be proud or slightly insulted by it. [Why am I weird?]

[You like me.]

[And why should I not?]

[It's just weird. Not used to the idea.] She watched as he turned his head a little, barely moving his head into her hand as she went through his hair. [Not used to liking anyone back.]

Her smile widened at that, letting her hand gently cup his cheek a moment before tracing along his jaw and letting it fall to sit on his chest. [Neither am I, but, I do. I like you, just for being you. And, like everyone else, you've just done what you had to in order to see another day. It'd be a little unfair of me to judge you like that, when I've only ever done the same.]

There really wasn't anything he could say to that, supposing that it was about as true as they were going to get. Leaning into the hand at his cheek, he grunted softly, letting his eyes close and relax a little while they were still alone in the house. It wouldn't be much longer before Worick and the kids got back, and after that it was likely to be more than a little chaotic. He didn't mind the trio of youngsters most days, but with the delicate state Alex was in, he didn't want her more upset or overwhelmed than she already had been if he could help it.

* * *

Nicolas had his legs pulled up on the couch with a book in his lap, though he had barely read anything, watching Alex playing a board game with Yang, Delico, and Erica. It must have been tough growing up and taking care of her younger brother, though it seemed as though she was a natural at dealing with children. It had been about a month since she came to live with them, and though she was still sad at times, she didn't have to spend her evenings and weekends on the streets anymore, and at a minimum of once a week depending on everyone's availability, the family that had taken in her brother had agreed to meet up with her and take them out to dinner or lunch.

Thankfully, all in all she seemed to be in better spirits, especially since the kids had not only welcomed her excitedly, but had gone out of their way to help her adjust. It only helped that all of them knew how awkward it could be when placed with strangers, but they all stuck together and helped out where they could. Though he couldn't keep track of everything they all said, Nic smirked as it seemed that Yang was losing, and he wasn't happy about it either. His smirk widened when Delico pointed out that he was amused and watching, nodding when he read Yang's lips at the accusation that he was enjoying the boy's supposed suffering. Reaching down to playfully push at Yang's head, he paused when he saw Mr. Monroe come out into the large living room, that familiar expression on his face. "Good afternoon everyone. I hope things are well?"

Alex looked up when he came in, tucking some hair behind her ear and nodding to him. "Ah, yes sir. We were just playing a game to kill time before I made dinner. I hope we weren't too loud..."

"Not at all Alex, I'm glad to hear you've been getting along with everyone. Erica, you've made sure to welcome her properly to the room, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now, while I'm glad things are going well, Nicolas? May I speak with you a moment?"

His smirk faded somewhat, glancing down to the small group and nodding to them as he closed up his book. Following the man to his office, Nic closed the doors behind him, waiting until Monroe had sat down at his desk before approaching the other side. "I have a small favor to ask of you Nicolas. This man, he needs to be dealt with as soon as you are able. Would you be able to do this?"

Watching as Monroe slid over a picture and location like usual, he took up the information, looking it over and nodding to the man. His voice cracked from within his throat, and he worked to keep back the slight grimace at the rumbling he felt in it. "I'll leave later tonight, and be back by morning."

Nicolas retained his usual indifferent demeanor as Monroe smiled and thanked him, waiting until he was dismissed to leave the office. Stopping by his and Worick's room, he pulled out some clothes to change into once he was ready to head out, making sure to keep his choices warm and leave his combat boots near them. Taking a few more minutes to himself, he curled up on his chair with his sword, enjoying the calm of just being on his own in the room. This would be the first favor from Monroe since Alex had come to live with them, and he found himself hoping it wouldn't upset her too much, though he obviously didn't plan on telling her unless he had to.

It was still strange at times how attached he had grown to her, often either finding that he had just wanted to touch her hand a little, or she wanted something similar. He liked it though, her touch cool and soft when almost everything else in his life had been related to some kind of pain or discomfort. True, with the kids around they couldn't really have much time to themselves, but they had been making it work, taking some time when Worick went out to work the streets to lock themselves up in the room for a bit and just be there.

Those times were nice. Being able to draw the shades, either sit together in his chair or lay out a blanket on the floor, and just be there together for a while. Sighing quietly to himself, he wondered if the kids would let him spend some of that time with her, wanting to feel a little of that closeness before he needed to go out and kill again. Standing back up, he headed back out to his place on the couch, nodding to Alex as she sat with the young ones and watched some kind of show on TV. Thinking about it a little more, he reached out and tapped lightly on her shoulder, [Can we go to the room for a bit?]

She smiled at his request, nodding and turning back to the three younger ones around her. "Okay guys, I need some time to recoup."

"Aww, but I just got comfy!"

"What are you Delico, six?"

"Shut up!"

"Delico likes you Alex, like, _really_ likes you..."

"I do _not_ Yang! Quit picking on me!"

"Delly likes Alex! Delly likes Alex!"

"Erica!"

"EVERYONE SHUSH!" Alex raised her voice to be heard over the bickering, the three stopping immediately and looking worriedly up at her until they noticed her smirk. "Everyone leave Delico alone, and watch your show. You aren't losing me forever-"

"Yes you are."

"Nicolas, don't start." Rolling her eyes as he stuck his tongue out at her, she squeaked when he got up and quite literally put her over his shoulder. She laughed and carefully kicked her legs as he took her down the hall and closed the door to his and Worick's room, pushing her hair from her face when he finally set her down again. "You're an ass, you know that?"

[And you still like me anyway.]

She laughed at that, shaking her head and stepping closer to him, arms slipping around his shoulders. "Yeah...but you're still an ass."

Nodding at that with an evil smirk, he set his hands over her hips, letting them come up to wrap around her back and hold her close. Breathing in the faint scent of body wash in the crook of her neck, he gently pushed to move them toward his chair, turning and laying across it, his feet dangling over one of the armrests as she settled atop him. Looking up at her, he reached up to feel along her jaw, tracing lightly down her shoulder and arm.

Leaning into the gentle touch, Alex leaned down, touching her forehead to his before coming in for a soft kiss. Moving slowly, she took her sweet time, enjoying the closeness for the time being and letting him decide when to move forward. For as upset as she still was to have failed in her efforts to keep her family together, knowing that Emilio was with good people, and that hopefully her father was starting to get the help he needed, a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She still didn't like knowing that she failed, but also knowing that she didn't have to rely on selling herself anymore, and especially that any of that didn't change how Nicolas saw her, it made all the difference.

Running his hands back up her arms, he slid them along her back and sides, simply enjoying the feel of her under his hands. He pulled back a moment to take a breath, ducking under her chin and holding her where she was, feeling calmer when he knew she was safe with him. He wasn't looking forward to the hassle of another one of Monroe's favors, but things had been easy for the lot of them if he did, and he wanted to make sure that it stayed that way. He cracked open his eyes when he felt her fingers running through his hair, repressing a shiver as her nails ran down the back of his neck.

She sighed happily as he urged her back for another kiss, settling over him and enjoying the quiet moment after all the noise and energy of being around the kids. Smiling against his lips at the feel of his fingers in her hair, she gently nipped at his lip, shifting to pull away just enough to brush the side of her nose against his. He pulled back again, laying across the chair and reaching up to move some hair over her shoulder. His expression was kept calm, not wanting her to worry more than he already knew she would when he told her of his plans. [I need to go out for a while tonight.]

"Hm? Why's that?"

[There's something I need to do. Monroe asked me. I may not be back until really late. Almost morning.]

The way he talked about it had her concerned, frowning at the lack of details, though she didn't want to press for them either. [Okay. Be careful.]

[I will. This won't be the first time. It'll be okay.]

His words didn't really make her feel much better, but she nodded anyway, wanting to trust that he knew whatever it was that he was doing. Spending the time they were able, Alex pulled away with a soft kiss when it was about time for her to get to making dinner, reaching over to ruffle his hair as she sat up. [It's your turn to pick dinner if you want?]

[Anything spicy, with meat.]

Giggling at that, she nodded and stood, unlocking the door and heading back out to the kitchen to get things started. He watched her as she left, staying in his room a little longer before heading back out. It was rare that Monroe ate with them, leaving the kids to their own devices, and thankfully it was one of those nights. Even Worick managed to get back in time to eat while it was still hot, promising that he would keep watch over things while Nic was out. Seeing everyone off to bed, Nicolas stayed out in the living room until it seemed it was late enough, going back into his room and quickly changing.

The cold air bit at his face and fingers as he ran along the streets, avoiding everyone and everything so as to not be seen and be identified. Making his way quickly toward the other side of the city, he stopped and checked the address and directions for his target, nodding when he found the right cross streets and narrowed in on the run-down building. Sneaking in, he had to search the rooms as he went, killing anyone he came across just to be sure there were no witnesses. Finding the man Monroe wanted to disappear, Nic grit his teeth as it appeared the man was ready for him, smirking evilly at the challenge of having someone who finally wasn't a fucking pushover. He moved quickly, his blade an extension of his arm as he dodged and danced around the man's punches and efforts with a large hunting knife.

It was a shame he had to kill him now, having more fun toying with this man than he had in a long time, but he had a job to do. With a quick movement, he sliced the man's head from his shoulders, a sharp-toothed grin still on his face as he worked to catch his breath. He didn't have much time to bother reveling in it though, feeling as if he wasn't alone anymore and turning quickly to swing his katana toward the unknown presence. The sword came to a loud stop as it was blocked against a machine gun, the sound of a voice from long ago echoing in the run-down house. "Well, well, well... Looks like my little stray dog finally found his master..."

Nic's eyes went wide, a hard fist punching him in the stomach and then the cheek, knocking him back against the wall. He coughed as the wind was knocked from him, swaying to his feet and keeping his sword between himself and the one who managed to get through to hit him. He couldn't quite make out the face through the deep shadows, but he wasn't left to wonder long, as the tall man stepped out into the moonlight, the sight leaving his mouth dry and his grip tightening on the hilt. "...F-Fa...ther..."

"Heh, so you _do_ recognize me. It's been a while, Nicolas. That was very _bad_ of you, running away from your master like that..."

"I...I d-didn't..."

"Don't talk back to me you little shit. You wouldn't want me to get the chain again, would you?" The mention of one of Gaston's favorite ways to punish him whenever he had done wrong had him immediately clamming up, the response deeply conditioned, though he wanted to fight it. He trembled as he lowered himself slightly, instantly coming into a more defensive stance as he saw the man take another step toward him. It was odd, to see so much real proof that he had changed from when he and Gaston had been separated. Nicolas had wondered as much at times, what with Monroe asking him for his _favors_ now and then, though with how on edge he was at seeing the man again, his attachment to Alex, Worick and the kids was evident. "You gonna keep threatening me with that sword, or will I have to get rough with you?"

It was so hard to fight against those conditions that had been drilled into him for twelve of his young years, frustrating him greatly when he knew he should be killing the man in front of him rather than simply standing back and working so hard to not obey his orders. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? For the last four years Nicolas had been his own person, had a life of his own that was... really it had been fucking paradise compared to before, and he hadn't even known for sure of that until just this moment. If he stayed there much longer, it was likely that Gaston would find a way to get him to go back to that basement; that cold, dusky room, with only the small window near the north wall to show him glimpses of the sky. He'd likely never see Alex, or her shining blue eyes ever again, and the thought of not having her at his side left him feeling sick.

Catching sight of some movement behind Gaston, Nicolas took his chance and dashed forward, ducking around Gaston and cutting the man down. Running as fast as his legs would carry him through a nearby window, and out of that building and away from those poisonous words. Nicolas grit his teeth, his grip on the hilt of his sword painful the longer things went. Gaston just stood there as the other man was cut down, turning to watch as Nicolas dove through a window to run away, a cruel smirk slowly coming to his face. Slow, careful steps took him over to watch as the boy ran off, losing sight of him quickly in the darkness, though he already had the answers he wanted since finding the boy alive.

Nicolas was still very much able to be controlled, though it was likely due to things that had been given to him by others that he was clinging to so fiercely, trying so hard to defy the orders he had drilled into him until four years prior. That was fine. Gaston was a patient man when he needed to be, and he could wait. When the right moment presented itself, Nicolas would come back of his own free will, because that was what good little dogs did when seeing their master calling for them. The boy _would_ come back to him, it would just take a little reminding of where he really belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicolas had been on edge ever since that night two weeks prior, having come back from his 'favor' for Monroe very agitated, and had even been looking over his shoulder repeatedly. But whenever someone asked, he'd say the same thing, that it was nothing. Whatever it was, something was obviously bothering him greatly, to the point that he had shifted his chair so he could sleep behind it and built up the blankets and pillows to look as if he was there like always. It was very disturbing to see him acting like that.

Alex was really growing concerned for him as time passed, watching from the corner of her eye as they walked out toward the buses together. He always seemed to be looking around lately, his attention everywhere, and the wear on him was evident by the dark circles under his eyes. Reaching out, she carefully touched his hand, waiting until he looked over at her to slow her walking near the gates. [Nicolas, are you okay? You've been really upset for a while now. Was it something I did? Or Worick? Even the kids are worried.]

He frowned at the thought that she was blaming herself for how he was feeling, glancing around quickly and pulling her aside to a calmer hallway. [You remember that night I had to go out?]

[Yes. Did something happen?]

[...I saw my father.]

Her eyes went wide at that, glancing around before moving a little closer and setting her hand to his shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened?"

[Just know that he's dangerous for you. He's tall with greying light brown hair, and an eyepatch over his left eye. If you see him, even if he's far from you, you run. Run, and don't stop until you either reach me or spot a policeman. Don't trust anything he says, even if it's about me.]

Seeing how serious he was about this, his father must be a frightening man, especially if he was able to make Nic so uneasy where he normally looked indifferent. Nodding to him, even she found herself glancing around, subconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. She was more than a little surprised when he pulled her against him, not really being one of those couples that really did anything considered PDA, but the comfort was welcome. "Will you be okay?"

He glanced to the side, considering her question seriously. Honestly he couldn't say that he would, the things that Gaston had drilled into him for so many years making him act against his wishes. Still, he didn't want her to be even more scared by everything if he could help it, nodding to her and pulling her in for a hug before taking her hand and walking out the school's front gates. Going straight for the bus to their neighborhood, he froze as he thought he caught a glimpse of Gaston through the large, yellow vehicles, stopping and going back to see if perhaps his vision was playing tricks on him due to paranoia.

His blood ran cold when he saw the man plainly standing there, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a low fence. He looked as if nothing in the whole damn world could touch him. Keeping a watch on him, Nicolas felt his jaw clench as he realized Gaston was looking right at him. How he knew where he was he couldn't figure out, but a cold shiver of dread ran up his spine as he saw his hand going up and into his jacket. Turning back to look at the front gates of the school, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Worick was coming out to meet them as he usually did, accompanied by a few of his admirers. The next second, one of them stumbled as a loud shot rang out, blood splattering over Worick as a look of surprise came to his face. Not a second after the girl began to fall, Worick's shoulder was pushed back by the force of another shot, a few more hitting him through his sides and one into his thigh. The crowd of students scattered, screams of panic and fear echoing off the pavement as students either ran back into the school or tried to hide on the nearest bus.

Turning quickly to Alex, there wasn't time to sign anything, coughing slightly past how dry his throat had become and shoving his phone into her hands. "Stay. Call help." Moving quickly, Nicolas dashed between buses, keeping low and making his way through the crowd as people sought to get away from where the gunman had been. Getting close to where Worick fell, Nic peeked around the end of the bus, growling low in his throat as he found he couldn't find Gaston anywhere. Taking his moment, he ran out to pull Worick behind the bus, noting with a grimace that the girl that had been with him was already lost.

Carefully smacking Worick's face to make him focus, the two boys locked eyes, nodding to each other as Worick worked to try from slipping into shock. Grasping and offered hand, Nic surveyed the area, spotting Alex as she held his cell phone close to her ear. With any luck EMTs would be there soon, but Nic hoped that no one had been able to get much of a description on Gaston, not wanting to be found out as being connected to him in any way. Watching as Alex spoke on the phone, he gripped Worick's hand tighter as he noticed Gaston coming around behind her, trying in vain to yell to her over the sound of the multiple vehicle engines.

Alex dropped the phone as she was grabbed from behind, screeching in fear as she dropped the phone and tried to get free. Her mouth was covered with some kind of rag, and she quickly went limp, her yes closing as the world around her quickly spun and went dark. Nic couldn't get to her quickly enough, watching helplessly as Alex was taken around the side of a bus and out of sight, his jaw tight with frustration and barely suppressed rage.

* * *

Nicolas wore a deep, hard frown as he sat in the chair near the hospital bed Worick lay in, his elbows on his knees as he thought back over everything that happened. Thankfully Worick had been seen to and stabilized, the bullets removed and his wounds stitched up. He didn't mention Alex at all, not wanting to get the police more involved any more than they already were. Every muscle in his body seemed tight with stress, a low rumbling echoing softly in his throat. Glancing over to Worick on the hospital bed, Nic stood up and went to look out the window, glad that at least his friend was stable and starting to recover after shit had hit the fucking fan.

He scowled as he looked out over the large parking lot outside the building. There would be no avoiding it, he would have to kill Gaston. There was no other solution, but at least he was certain that the man wasn't likely to kill Alex until the right time. Gaston was an efficient leader, and if being patient and leaving a trail of breadcrumbs would be best, then the man wouldn't hesitate if it meant he got the results he wanted.

Leaving the hospital when he was told that visiting hours were closed, Nic hurried back home, upset when there was no real way to hide things from the three kids. Their faces fell when he told them what had happened, but they did their best to hide it. Going straight to his room, Nicolas gathered everything he felt he might need, sliding his sword onto his hip and glancing over to the bed across the room. Faint memories ran across his mind, the boy with the bruises who looked at him curiously from across the street, gradually making it closer and leaving food for him, welcoming the kindred spirit into his room and hiding him in the closet...killing the man who caused that boy so much pain and grief, and took his eye from him... "Nicolas."

Catching Monroe from his peripheral vision, he turned to face him and bow slightly. "Permission to enter the house late this evening sir?"

Watching the man from the doorway to his room, Nic waited to see what he would say, never really knowing quite how to read him. Monroe acted the part of a refined business man, but if that really was all there was to him, then there would be no need for those _favors_ he often asked for. It was a relief when the man smiled, making sure to focus on his mouth as he spoke. "As long as nothing can be linked back to me in any way, you may act as you wish, Nicolas. Make sure Miss Benedetto is returned to us safely. It would sadden the children greatly if something happened to her."

"Thank you sir."

"Do you even have any idea where you may find them?" He frowned at that, having an idea of exactly where he could have taken Alex. Supposing that Gaston hadn't been the last place he saw him when he was there to kill Monroe's last target, here was really only two places he could think of that Gaston would take Alex. One was their old home, but that was a bit of a stretch, and was unlikely due to the possibility of any noise bringing others into the fold. The other place, and the most likely, would be the warehouse where they had been separated those four years ago.

"I have an idea..."

"Hm, well I won't stop you anyway. Should you require any specialized assistance, just let me know."

"Thank you sir." Turning on his heel, Nicolas quickly went out the back door and leapt over the backyard wall. Keeping to the shadows, it felt like forever that he ran, crossing to the farthest end of the city that he hadn't been anywhere near since that night long ago. He had even passed by the neighborhood Worick used to live in as well, the areas holding a distant, nostalgic feel as he ran through them. It was strange to be back there, memories of blood splattered walls, needing to keep quiet and hidden as the boy helped him to learn what had been denied to him when being kept in that cold, musty basement.

It was past midnight by the time he made it to the old warehouse, the building looking just the same as it did the night he had been separated from Gaston during the mafia shootout. Normally he'd have been exhausted and in bed hours ago, but the closer he got to the building, the more furious he became. Thoughts of the things Gaston could do to Alex without killing her ran through his mind, his jaw tight as a low growl rumbled in his throat. Carefully approaching the building, he crept along the wall, keeping an eye out for any sort of sound traps that the man may have put up to warn him of his coming. Damn that bastard for always exploiting the same fucking thing with him.

The warehouse was in a bad part of town, the surrounding area mostly deserted except for the occasional homeless and their massive shopping cart or backpack. Good enough for an unmarked grave. Moving carefully along the wall, he peeked in a dirty window to the main area, biting hard at his lip at seeing Alex laid out in plain sight, nothing appearing to be near her at all and her hands and ankles tied. He wasn't stupid enough to not know that this was a trap, but without having any real idea what Gaston truly had planned, he had no choice but to take the bait.

Drawing his katana from the sheath, Nicolas walked over to a thin metal door and kicked it open, keeping on guard as he stepped out to stand a few feet away from where Alex lay. His grip on the hilt tightened as Gaston and a few other men came out from the shadows, a hand on his hip and that same disgusting smirk on his face. "Wasn't sure you'd come. But, I suppose it is true that if you take a dog's toy, he _will_ try to get it back."

Nicolas kept his expression hard, staring back at the man and watching him closely for any sign that he would try anything toward Alex. He grit his teeth behind his lips, the grip on his sword tight as he worked to speak again. This had been happening far too much in one day for his liking. "I'm not an animal..."

"Don't give me that shit boy, it's what you've _always_ been. That's how I _trained_ you. Fuck, I could order you to kill this cute little bitch on the floor right now, and you would be fighting to defy me." Gaston paused long enough to pull out a cigarette and light it, taking a long drag before continuing. "So...do it. Kill her. _Now_."

Coming awake slowly, Alex winced, feeling as though her whole body was one giant bruise. Her eyes opened wide as she caught the order to kill her, looking around quickly and catching sight of Nicolas a few feet from her. "...Nic...?"

His muscles stiffened at the order, glancing quickly down to her as he fought to keep his mental struggle from being obvious. As much as he wanted to say that Gaston was wrong, the things that the man had drilled into him at such an early age for so long were still hard to fight. The urge to obey was strong, his muscles tight as he wrestled with himself more than he wanted to. Still, that he was able to resist rather than listening to him was getting to him, an evil smirk coming to Nic's face the longer he refused to hurt Alex in any way. "Do I have to get the _chain_ , Nico-"

Nicolas moved quickly, stepping around Alex and managing to get a deep cut across Gaston's arm before the other men started to move, the smirk on his face a little wider at the fury shown toward the action. "If you want an animal, then I'll bare my teeth..."

A low growl echoed in his throat, enjoying the anger and fear on Gaston's face as he sliced through one of his men and pursued him around the warehouse floor. The other three there each took out their firearms, yelling angrily at how difficult a target Nicolas proved to be. Moving through the shadows, the man with his hair tied back never saw him coming, his right arm cut off before Nic's blade slid effortlessly into his throat. Turning quickly as the third tried to put some distance between himself and Nic, the boy smiled widely, a low growl in his throat and cutting from shoulder to hip, more blood splashing warmly on his cheeks and cooling immediately from the chill in the night air. Nicolas slowly turned to smile over his shoulder at the last man, choking out a quiet chuckle at the look of fear across his face.

Slow steps turned Nicolas to face the last man fully, flicking his wrist to fling the blood from the katana at his side. The look on the last man's face told him everything he needed to know, dodging quickly into the shadows as the gunfire finally resumed. It sent a thrill through him to see the man so afraid, playing with him and making him more paranoid the longer he knew he hadn't killed him yet. Still, entertaining or not, he wanted to finish things and get Alex back home where she would be safe and warm in his arms. Silently coming up behind the man, he cut his feet out from under him, moving out of the way of the man's shots and burying his blade deep in his chest.

Turning to look at Gaston, the sadistic smile on his face slowly fell, his anger and frustration at him and what he had dared to do to Alex clear as a low growl built in his throat. Running at the man, Nicolas followed his every step as Gaston took a few steps back, toying with him and enjoying the play of expression on Gaston's face as he pulled out two large hunting knives to try blocking the next strike from Nic's katana. "You really think you can beat me boy? Who do you think trai-oof!"

Using a strike as a distraction, Nic had swung to bring up his knee quickly, hitting Gaston sharply in his side just over the hip. The look of surprise on the man's face fueled him, pushing himself to move faster, ignoring the pain settling in his hands and muscles from constantly going for so long that day. Nic hissed as one of the blades slid over his shoulder, the wound cold as blood seeped into the arm of his shirt. The surprise move from before had Gaston being more cautious, working to keep his distance between strikes so Nic wouldn't be able to surprise him that easily again.

Managing to sit up, Alex bit her lip at seeing the two fight, frowning at being so helpless just then, and that she had been reduced to being a weak spot for him. Looking around her, she nodded to herself when she saw some broken glass off to the side of the room. Doing what she could to move over to it, she did her best to ignore the pain in her muscles and the hard scrape of freezing concrete and dirt under her. Finally making it over to the large shards, she tried to carefully take hold of one that looked sharp enough, a determined look on her face as she set to trying to cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

Nicolas kept pursuing Gaston as the fight moved up onto the second floor, running quickly after the man and dodging as he pushed things in his way to try slowing him down. Strikes from both sides clanged loudly in the large area, each gaining or losing ground so fast it was hard to tell just who might really be winning. Reaching the end of a long catwalk near what appeared to be an abandoned office, Nicolas moved to the side to corner Gaston, wincing as a knife managed to cut high on his cheek as he moved in close. The move had also given Nic a chance to do some real damage, his katana coming down over Gaston's outstretched arm and slicing off the man's hand, a large, sadistic smile on his face as he felt the slight resistance of cutting through flesh and bone yet again that night.

A low, choking laugh rumbled in his throat at the sight of the severed hand lying on the ground between them, his hair messed and falling haphazardly over his face. To his credit, Gaston only shook from the shock of having the appendage taken, not bothering to cry out like the weaklings he put down not a few minutes earlier. Seeing as Gaston took a small step back, Nic moved quickly, slicing him from shoulder to hip, his expression unchanged from before as warm blood splattered across his cheeks.

Gaston fell back to the grated floor, coughing up blood as he felt the life slowly drain from him. With what little strength he still had, he reached in his jacket, pulling out an old, black collar and throwing it at Nic. Waiting until he hadn't moved for a bit, Nic looked down to the collar at his feet, frowning deeply as he recognized it as the one Gaston had made him wear when he was young. Picking it up, he moved the aged leather and metal between his fingers, smirking at the old memory of the last time Gaston had taken it off of him.

Turning around, Nic worked his way back down, finding Alex as she managed to get the rope around her wrists cut and her hands freed. Gently touching her shoulder, he moved to cut the rope at her ankles, wiping his hands on his dark pants and sheathing the katana to lean against his shoulder. [Are you okay? Anything hurt?]

She sat still a moment, looking over at him as she worked to calm herself and push back the fear from everything that happened. Managing a shaky smile, she reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear, shifting to carefully come forward and hug around his shoulder opposite the sword. Staying there a moment, she pulled away, softly kissing his cheek before sitting back on her legs. [I'll be fine. Are you okay?]

[I'm fine. Come on, we need to get out of here.] Seeing her nod to him, he stood and offered her a hand to help her stand. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her a moment, his hand coming to rest on her hip as they left the cold, drafty building. It was going to take a while getting back, and it was getting colder as it reached the early morning hours. Making sure she wore his jacket was the only thing Nicolas could do just then though, since he had no idea how to hot-wire a car and no city buses would be running until at least six.

When they came to the old neighborhood he used to live in, Nicolas made a last minute decision, pulling her down the street and finding his old home. Checking carefully to make sure no one lived there, he brought her around to the back door and kicked it in, quietly ushering her inside and closing it behind them. Leaving her to stand in the living room, he went around checking each room just to be sure, making sure everything was locked up or had some kind of an improvised barricade so that Alex could let him know if there was trouble. Once he was sure things were fine, some old newspapers and two chairs in his arms, he waved her to get close to the old fireplace, working quickly to get a fire kindling so they could warm up some.

Alex watched him carefully, smiling when she realized what he had been hoping to do. Waiting until he was done, she signed out a quick thanks, moving closer to the small, building flames to warm herself. [We're really far from Monroe's, aren't we?]

[Yeah. We'd have a better chance of freezing before making it the rest of the way. Sorry.]

[It's okay. What about your shoulder, and cheek? You need to take care of those cuts or they'll be infected.]

[I'll be fine.] Seeing her pout as she stared at him, he returned the expression, knowing she wasn't likely to back down until his shoulder was at least covered. It wasn't like they had any medical shit to begin with, so either way it wouldn't really matter until they were able to get back to Monroe's. [Fine. I'll tear off some of the bottom of my jacket and you can wrap it.]

Her expression softened at that, waiting until he handed her the long strip he'd torn from the bottom of his jacket. She blushed slightly as he took off his dark sweater, never having seen him in less than a tank top before. Every muscle had firm definition, though he was far from bulky as well, his thin frame lean from so much exercise. Coming back to herself, she tried to ignore the other scars along his skin, carefully wrapping the cloth over the cut and tying it so that it would hopefully stay. Using a clean part of his hood, she carefully wiped at the cut on his cheek, settling her hand on his other shoulder as she worked to keep her touch gentle.

Leaning slightly into the careful touch, now that things had calmed down, it was hard for him to keep going. Yawning when she pulled her hands back, he pulled his shirt back on and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to lean back against him and setting his chin on her shoulder. [Sleep. We need to get moving again as soon as we can.]

She smiled and snuggled down into his hold, leaning up to softly kiss under his jaw. [Okay. I'll make food when we get back.]

[Spicy would be nice.]

[I'm sure it would be.] Giggling softly at him, she settled in for some rest, glad to be able to fall asleep with those strong arms wrapped tight around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Managing to arrive back at Monroe's home around midday, Nicolas pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door for them, glad to be inside the warm air finally. They hadn't slept very long, Nicolas waking early despite not getting much sleep from the events of the previous night and day. Sniffling, he coughed a little at the dryness in his throat, frowning at the prospect that he and Alex may have caught colds from exposure aside from the small fire he'd built. Glancing over to her, he tapped Alex's shoulder to get her attention, [You should take a hot shower to warm up. I can get in after.]

Nodding at that, she stepped over to softly kiss him, reaching out to gently touch his cheek and cup his jaw. "I'll see about making us something to eat while you wash up. We should really eat something before we lay down."

Nodding toward her, he watched as she turned and headed down the hallway toward their rooms and the bathroom, taking a seat on the couch and leaning his head back. Even though he had woken early as usual, he was exhausted from such a stressful twenty-four hours. He frowned a little deeper as he remembered that in all of that mess, he had forgotten to take his medication as well. He was sure to be feeling it any time now, though he hurt enough as it was since they had been constantly on the move. Reaching up to touch his neck, he could already feel the swelling just below his jaw, rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression.

Sighing quietly, he just let his eyes close for the time being, his muscles feeling far too heavy and sore for his liking. Really, the whole thing had taken a toll on him, far more than he thought it would. When he had been younger, the only thing he lived for was whenever he had done well enough to warrant a pat on the head, wanting anything to be able to feel that little bit of positive acknowledgement from the man he'd known as his father. Everyday he spent in that cold, musty basement, eating scraps thrown at him and obeying every order given, hoping for any kind of a connection like those he could see from his small window.

But the moment he saw Gaston again, and when he had shot Worick and taken Alex, all he felt toward the man was a pure and clear rage. None of those desires from when he was young came up at all as he had sliced through his muscle and bone, severing the hand that often beat him whenever his father had been displeased with him. Feeling as if he wasn't alone anymore, he blinked open his eyes as thin fingers slipped through his hair. Reaching up to take hold of her wrist, he kissed over the delicate skin just under her hand, holding the soft skin against his cheek. Her hair looked to still be damp, pulled back at the base of her neck and wearing a pair of dark sweats and a heathered purple thermal so that she would still be warm. [My turn?]

She smiled at the sweet motions, nodding to him and waiting for when he let go of her wrist to sign back to him. [Yeah, I'm all done. I can make us something to eat while you wash up.]

Nodding to her, he reached up to bring her in for a soft kiss, the feel of cool, clean hair pleasant against his sore hands. After so much emotional stress and pushing himself all night, to know that she was safe and back at his side was a huge relief, and he could already feel the exhaustion pulling at him. Letting her go to get started on some food, he waited there another few moments before pushing himself up, running a hand through his hair as he stepped back into his and Worick's room to get some comfortable clothes.

Starting up the shower, he barely registered how the temperature was set, quickly undressing and removing the cover from the cut on his shoulder to look at it. The cut itself thankfully didn't look bad enough to warrant stitches, but it still wasn't pretty either. Brushing it off for the moment, the hot water did a lot to help soothe his tired muscles as he stepped in and under the spray, washing up quickly so he could finally get to unwinding. Pulling on some dark sweats, he didn't bother much with his hair, just making sure it was dry enough not to drip and running his fingers through it. Seeing Alex preparing them something hot, he sat back down on the couch with a quiet sigh, turned in such a way that he would be able to watch her as she moved about and made them a good meal for lunch.

After so much going on the last two weeks, and especially the last twenty-four hours, it was very calming to watch her as she moved about the kitchen. Strong, but delicate hands moving deftly to cut and prepare everything before adding it to the large pan. She really did have beautiful hands. Thin wrists and fingers, but strong just the same, and skin that somehow was still smooth and soft despite her being unafraid of any kind of work. If he knew anything about that stuff, he'd probably go so far to suggest that they were also very artistically pleasing as well, but he never really got much of that shit aside from what came in a basic crayon box.

Waiting until the pasta she had added was tender enough, Alex tested it to make sure their meal was ready, nodding to herself with a faint smile and taking the pan off the heat. Moving their meal to some bowls, she brought it over for him, taking a seat next to him on the couch and pulling up her legs as she leaned back to eat her meal. Digging in, it almost felt like forever since she'd eaten anything, especially with all the excitement since getting out of school the day before. Finishing up a few minutes later, Alex stood and smiled to Nicolas on the other side of the couch, waving to make sure she had his attention. "Did you want any more? There's a little left if you're still hungry?"

Shaking his head, he handed over his bowl when he had finished and signed out a quick thanks, watching her as she took them over to be washed. He waited until she was done, getting up to take her hand and leading them both toward his room and closing the door. Locking it behind them, he sat heavily in his chair and pulled her to settle over him, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in the clean, sweet scent in her hair. Letting his eyes close, he slowly ran his hands along her back, glad to have her safe and back in his arms. Despite how long it had been that they were together, it was still surprising to him at times, how much he wanted her with him whenever he could. It felt good to have her at his side, the feeling that he wasn't alone if he didn't wish to be.

Smiling at being held so close, Alex relaxed in the warmth of his arms, the hand across her back soothing as they finally had some time to come down from everything that had happened. Just as exhausted as he was, she fell asleep easily in his arms, glad to feel those strong muscles around her and locked up safe within his dimly lit room. When she woke later, it was hard to tell just how late it really was since the boys usually kept the curtains drawn. Shifting slightly, she smiled when she felt his arms flex softly around her, holding her tighter a moment before she looked up to lightly run her fingertips across his cheek. Watching him slowly blink open his eyes, she moved up slowly for a soft kiss, holding the sweet contact as he tightened his hold for a little bit. [You feeling a little better after some rest?]

[Still tired, not as much though.]

[Need your meds?]

[Probly.]

Smiling softly up at him, she tried to shift so she could get him his pill bottle, giggling when all he did was keep holding her tight. "You know you'll have to let me go at some point."

[Nope.]

"Really gonna make it awkward to use the bathroom then..."

[S'okay. We'll figure it out.]

"Nicolas, just let me go so I can get you your damn pills."

[Don't want 'em.]

"But you _need_ them."

Growling low in his throat, he squeezed her close one more time, letting his arms fall to the armrests and laying his head back. [...fucking thyroid.]

Smiling softly to him, she leaned back over to kiss just under his jaw, running her fingers through his hair before moving to stand and get his meds for him. Coming back with the small bottle and some water, she waited while he swallowed them back, setting aside the water and climbing back into his lap. She smiled as she felt his arms go back around her, holding her tightly against him as they got comfortable again.

Closing his eyes as he held her to him, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, glad to have her back with him, and where he knew she was safe. He knew eventually he would have to make sure of what may have happened before he made it back to her, but for the time being, he'd just let it go. Looking back over the course of the night, he was actually surprised how easy he'd found it to kill his father. The anger and rage that had filled him at seeing Alex so mistreated overshadowed any lingering programming that Gaston had drilled into him, letting him do what had to be done and take the man's life.

Opening his eyes at the feel of his phone vibrating from in his pocket, he shifted slightly to take it out and look at the message. Nodding to himself, he slipped it back in his pocket, glancing over when Alex gave him a curious look. [Worick. Nurses said we can go get him tomorrow and bring him back.] Seeing her nod at that, he brought his hand back up to cup her cheek, bringing her in for another kiss and gently bumping his forehead to hers. He wasn't sure how much more time they would have to be alone just then, but unless it was something either of them had the need for, he wanted to just stay there, and be left to keep her close from behind his locked door and pulled curtains.

* * *

Keeping pace with her, Nicolas glanced over to Alex as her steps slowed, taking in her expression and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. The family that had taken in her brother Emilio had spoken to her about arranging another meeting so they could see each other, and while this had become a regular thing that the family did for her, he had been surprised when she asked him to go with her. She'd said that it was because she wanted Emilio to know him, and that she had someone special to her, or something like that. He didn't really get it, but if it was important to her, then he was fine with it. He didn't mind going with her, and there was even a free meal out of it, but it wasn't as if meeting her brother would change anything either. Even if the boy didn't like him, as long as Alex wanted him near her, by her side is where he would be, and everyone else could go fuck themselves.

Getting her attention, Nicolas tilted his head to the side curiously, bringing up his free hand to ask why she had stopped. Alex smiled at his concern, tucking some hair behind her ear shyly, "Ah, I guess...I'm just a little nervous. Emilio means the world to me, and... I really want him to like you, Nicolas. I want to be with you, because you make me happy, but... I'd really like it if he could see in you what I have."

[Would you leave if he didn't like me?]

"Well, no, of course not. But, you're both really important to me. It would make things easier if I knew you two got along a little."

He grunted softly in his throat, looking around to the parking lot of the restaurant where they were all supposed to meet up, taking in just how many were out there and assessing things. Satisfied that there weren't too many people around or paying attention to them, he nodded and stepped forward, letting go of her hand and slipping his arm around her shoulders in a short hug. [If I try, can we have anything I want for dinner tonight?]

Blinking at that, she giggled and nodded up at him, reaching up to run her fingertips along his jaw. "Alright, if you manage to be good, then we'll have whatever you want for dinner tonight. Thank you Nicolas..."

Nodding to her with a smirk, he backed up to let her go, taking her hand once more and stepping forward to open the door for her when they reached the entrance to the building. It wasn't a fancy place by any stretch, but it did give off the feeling that it was a good place to go for either meeting up with friends or family. Warm colors decorated the interior, making the air feel a little warmer as well as the door slowly shut behind them. Nicolas stood back as Alex spoke with the girl behind the podium, watching as she nodded and lead them back toward a large booth in the far corner. As they approached, a couple that seemed to be somewhere in their late to mid fifties waved to Alex, smiling as the young boy with them jumped excitedly. It didn't take more than a few seconds and seeing a flash of those same bright blue eyes and rich complexion to know that the boy was her brother, and it was only cemented when he crawled out of the booth and ran to tightly hug around her hips.

"Emilio! How are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Julie took me and Oliver to the skating rink after school last week! I didn't fall once!" Smiling at his enthusiasm, Alex leaned down to hug him properly, having missed him terribly since they had been separated.

"Yeah? And you've been having fun with Oliver and Julie? Have you kept up on your classwork and listening to the rules?" She giggled at the slight blush that came to his cheeks, coming in to hug him tightly again as the couple stood and came over to greet her as well. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Costa, sorry if I was a little late today."

"Don't worry about it Alex, we just got here ourselves. Have things been any better with you? The man you were placed with is taking good care of you?"

"Ah, yes. I-I'm glad that, I don't have to be out on the streets at night now..." Alex shrunk back a little as the couple came forward, looking up at the tall man curiously as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Alex, I know the information they gave us when Emilio was brought to us. You weren't out there because you were seeking attention, or have any mental issues. You only had the best intentions in mind, and wanted to keep a roof over your heads. We may not agree with the method, but we can certainly understand the drive and the reasons behind them."

"I-I know, but-" She stopped and turned when she heard Nic grunt deep in his throat, watching as he signed out his agreement to what he had caught the man saying. Blushing slightly, she moved back over to take his hand as it fell to his side and brought him forward, trying to overlook the skeptical expression on Emilio's face. "Sorry for the late introduction, but, Emilio, this is Nicolas...my boyfriend."

Nicolas smirked at the disapproving look Emilio sent his way, getting the impression that even if he had come with a suitcase full of money for him that the boy would still not approve of him romantically pursuing his sister. The couple behind Emilio however, they kept their earlier cheeriness, the man offering his hand to greet him. Going through the motions and returning the firm handshake, he nodded when Mr. Costa confirmed that he was with Alex, glancing over to her and tilting his head toward the group to remind her of his rather obvious disadvantage.

"I dunno Sis... What kind of guy that deserves you wouldn't bother talking for himself? Or is he too _good_ to talk to us or something?"

"Ah! E-Emilio, that isn't...uh-"

"I'm deaf, kid."

"Eh! T-Then, how did you..."

"But I read lips _real_ good..." Alex squeezed at Nic's hand, sending him a pleading look, despite having the idea that this could have happened anyway. She really shouldn't have been surprised really. Emilio had always been protective of her, which was why she never told him how she had been able to make whatever money she had, and Nicolas' favorite pastime was messing with the young ones they lived with. That promise of his being good could only go so far if Emilio didn't prove to be so easily baited, and that in itself was a literal pipe dream.

"Alright, both of you cut it out. Emilio, be nice. Nicolas?"

[What? He made it easy!]

"If you want dinner to be your choice, then _please_ , don't go antagonizing him..." Seeing him pout at her only helped her conviction, though she was barely able to hold out long enough before he rolled his eyes and nodded. For someone who could manage to be so sweet despite violent happenings in his life, she really did have to resist the urge to smack him in the back of the head sometimes. Taking what she could get, she flushed as Mr and Mrs. Costa laughed at them, making the comment that she would make a good mother someday if she ever decided to do so.

Alex did her best to help translate anything the was directed towards Nicolas, and not a few minutes into the visit, she had to resist to smack either boy, as almost immediately they both started butting heads. Nicolas had Emilio walking into comments and phrases that while they weren't anything out of the ordinary, could have been offensive to Nicolas due to his disability. And dammit was he enjoying it too much. Though really, if Emilio would stop trying to act overprotective of her, she was sure Nicolas wouldn't be taking so much entertainment out of things as well. At least that was the hope.

After lunch, Nicolas held back as Alex spoke further with the couple that had taken in Emilio, keeping an eye on her and glad that she was on good terms with them. Her family was important to her, and if on occasion she wanted him to tag along with stuff like this, then that was fine with him. Not like he had anything else going on anyway, or other family matters that would get in the way. Feeling a slight tug at the sleeve on his jacket, Nicolas glanced down, tilting his head in curiosity at finding Emilio there with a deep set pout and flush on his cheeks. Knowing that he understood absolutely no sign language at all, he raised his shoulders a moment, hoping to convey that he was curious at what the boy may have wanted.

Emilio reached up to rub at the back of his head, still not entirely convinced of the guy that Alex had brought with her, but in the end, things like that were also not his choice. "You...you're strong, right?"

Raising a brow at that, Nicolas wondered where he was going with a question like that. Shifting to turn more toward him, he held out his arm, reaching out to take Emilio's hands and wrap them around his bicep. Setting his own hand over them, he lifted the boy up with little effort, his smaller feet dangling almost a foot off the ground. Lowering him back down when he saw the boy nod, Nicolas stretched out his arm and back, leaning back against the nearby wall when he was done. "So...if anything bad happens to my sister I'll kill you! She, she's had to do too much...she deserves someone who can take care of her instead of the other way around! You hurt her, and your ass is mine! Got it?!"

That was a surprise. With how much he'd been taunting the boy, Nicolas hadn't expected him to actually approve of him seeing his sister. Though, he probably realized that it wasn't his place to make those choices as well. Nodding to him, Nicolas reached over and messed his hair, smirking as the move apparently was unexpected and wobbled his head a little. Watching as Emilio ran back over to Mr. and Mrs. Costa, he held back as Alex took some time to speak with him a little more before saying her farewells for the time being. Pushing away from the wall as he saw her come up, he turned to walk with her, glancing sidelong at her when he felt her fingers slip between his to hold his hand.

Taking a seat on the bench when they reached the bus stop, Alex smiled over to Nicolas when he moved to sit next to her, reaching over to tap on his forearm to get his attention. [Thank you for coming with me today.]

[It was nothing. You really miss him don't you?]

[Yeah, I do. I'm still not happy that they couldn't keep us together, but I am glad that he's with good people at least. And, I'm glad I got to be with you, Worick, and the kids. ...Especially you.]

Glancing around, he reached up to rub at the back of his neck nervously, always more than a little unsure of just how to respond to such things. He could manage just fine if things didn't need words, especially since a lot of his life was based more around actions before, but with this, expression such things in words, he was left feeling awkward more often than not. It only helped to make him frown a little more when he saw her giggling at him, letting go of her hand to reach around her shoulders and pull her against his side. At least there she wouldn't be able to see his face very easily, the heat on his cheeks more noticeable with the chill in the air.

Giggling a little harder at him, she simply leaned against him, glad for the extra warmth as they waited for the bus to arrive. All things considered, everything had gone better than she could have hoped it would. Even with the little hiccups she had expected, in his own way,Emilio seemed to have approved of Nicolas, and really, she would have simply settled for tolerated. Knowing that he had more or less given his blessing was a weight off her shoulders, and as the bus pulled up and they boarded, she smiled to her boyfriend again, taking a seat a few rows from the front and setting her head on his shoulder.

The last part of their walk home from the bus stop was fairly quiet, the only real sounds around them being the occasional playing child or passing car, making the neighborhood seem very peaceful as the thin snowfall crunched under their shoes. Turning to come down the street, Alex smiled at seeing the three children running around the front yard, each of them flinging wisps of snow at each other as Worick smoked on the front step. "Alex! Nico! You're finally back!"

"Alex, play with us! Please!"

"Nico, we should try building a snow fort!"

[There's not nearly enough snow for that. Dork]

"Doesn't mean we can't _try_!"

Shaking her head at Erica and Yang, Alex passed by them as they started hanging around Nicolas, tucking some hair behind her ear and taking a seat next to Worick on the step. "Hey, how are your injuries today? Still sore?"

"Eh, enough to know I'm not dead yet. And yes, before you ask, I already changed the bandages and disinfected everything when I got up finally."

"Good. Honestly Worick, you're seventeen, I should hope you don't need me to tell you to take care of yourself everyday."

"And if I just want an excuse to see those pretty lips speak my name?" They both laughed as Alex reached over to playfully smack his shoulder, making sure to be careful of the injuries he still had wrapped up under his sweater. Waiting as he took another drag on his cigarette, she looked out over the yard, smiling at how the kids played and rough housed with Nicolas in the small piles of snow they had managed to gather.

"They really do love him, don't they?"

"Yup...they didn't at first, but, once they got used to him, they couldn't help themselves."

"And you get to be a proud mother figure, hm?"

"Hey, I _dare_ you to find a sexier thing than a man taking responsibility and making shit work through a shitty situation."

"Well, I guess I can give you _that_ much. Still not my type though."

"Alas, can't win 'em all... You two have a good lunch though?"

"Mm, yeah. I don't think Emilio _likes_ Nicolas all that much, but...I want to think there's something of a mutual respect."

"That's good for now. If nothing else, if they both care about you then they should be trying for your sake."

"Hm, it's a good starting place at least." Thinking back over lunch and the things that had happened, Alex frowned slightly, recalling what Mr. Costa had told her when they had first arrived. "Hey, Worick? How...how do you do it?"

"Do what, Ally?"

"How do you, keep up that life, and not come to hate yourself...? Every night, back then...there's, never water hot enough, to get the feeling of them off me..."

Glancing at her Worick took another drag from his cigarette, long, thin wisps of smoke blending with the heat in his breath as it left his lips. Taking a moment to think carefully about his reply, he kept his focus on the kids as they fell to their backs and attempted to make snow angels. "...well, I'd be lying if I said I was completely fine, but it doesn't bother me like that. For as stable and grounded as I look, Ally, I promise you I am _very_ broken. Then again, maybe I was never whole to begin with, considering what life was like when Nic and I met. When your days are measured in pain and the gaps between, you tend not to think much about what you have to do to keep going most times."

"So...you think I should just, ignore it?"

"Not sayin' that sweetheart. You and me are just different in the way we think and process things. You did it out of survival and love for your family. My reasons, they were similar for getting into it, but, I guess if I'm honest about it, I like the game. I like knowing the certainty that comes with it."

"Certainty?"

"There's clear and defined rules and expectations that go with paying someone for those kinds of services. In other words, there's no risk for me. I get what I want for a time, and they get what they pay for...and all within predetermined guidelines. It's simple, clean cut, and no room for uncertainty."

She watched him from the corner of her eye, nodding slightly at the implications between his words. He was right, in that they were different as he said. Though some of their reasons were similar, they still held the separate drives of those behind them. Still, it was nice to be able to talk a little about it, especially with someone who could actually relate, and not someone who had never experienced what they had. It was a different sort of closeness than what had come to happen between herself and Nicolas, as because of their similarities, the boy next to her was able to be both friend and confidant to both of them. There would never be any judgment from Worick, over anything she'd done, and there was a relaxing calm in that knowledge. "Thank you...for listening to me a while Worick."

"Anytime Ally..."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex slowly blinked open her eyes, a soft groan rumbling in her throat as she slowly looked around the dim room. Her limbs were still heavy and warm from sleep, and she smiled as she felt the strong arms around her tighten for a moment. Pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck, she carefully stretched within his hold, the momentary rush in her muscles leaving her feeling wonderfully lazy, slowly wrapping her arms around him to return the hug. Pulling back enough to see his face, she smiled at the still, somewhat sleepy expression, leaning up for a slow, languid kiss.

Mr. Monroe had gone out of town on business again a few days prior, and though she didn't sleep with Nicolas in his room often, they tried to limit those times to when they knew it would be safest to do so. The last thing they needed was any of it somehow getting back to the social workers and trying to move her to another foster home. She liked it there, in that large house with the kids and Worick and Nicolas. Even if Mr. Monroe was seriously lacking as far as what should be expected as far as what a true foster parent should be, and the fact that they hadn't been able to place Emilio there with her, she didn't feel as though anything was missing. Especially in times like these, where she could wake up in those familiar arms, and feeling so warm and safe with them wrapped tightly around her. "Hey..."

[You still look tired.]

"So do you, silly..."

[Do not.]

"I can get a mirror to prove it if you want?"

[Not if it means you moving.]

"So I'm trapped here in your lap now?"

[No. Just not allowed to leave.]

"That really is going to make using the bathroom very awkward you know..."

[You already said that. And I already said that we were clever enough to figure it out.]

"Forgive me if I find that experimental phase gross, and something I'd rather we avoid."

[Eh, worst case scenario is we need to rinse off in the shower.]

"As well as ruining whatever we're wearing at the time, and needing to clean up the flo-" Her words came to a stop as he quickly came forward to press another kiss to her lips, almost pulling back when she paused at the soothing feel of his fingers gently tugging through her hair. Her arms came back from around him to slide up over his ribs and along his chest, settling with a gentle squeeze over the hard muscles in his shoulders. Her eyes drifted closed when she felt his head tilt slightly and the sweet kiss went deeper, a faint shiver running down her back when he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt to rub across her spine.

A quiet gasp came out against his lips, arms squeezing her close to him a few moments as he pulled back to catch his breath. Holding her so close, the pleasant friction of her lips pressed to his, Nicolas felt his heart beating a little heavier, his skin warming the longer she was pressed to him. Pulling back a moment, he stared into those shining blue eyes, reaching up to brush some hair from her face and following the long strands down past her shoulder. Glancing quickly across the room, he confirmed that Worick was not in his bed, coming to the conclusion that he must have gotten back late from working the street and was probably passed out on the couch in the formal living room. Looking back up at her, he didn't want to let her go long enough to sign what he wanted, his voice low and rough from sleep and being largely unused. "Can I keep you...?"

The warmth on her cheeks spread at his words, both from hearing him take the time to speak them to her, as well as what he could mean. Before, when he had asked her if she would be with him, he had meant it as others would ask someone to be exclusively dating, but this... She could feel that this went far deeper than that. He wasn't just asking her if she would simply date him as he had before, and if he did, then he likely wouldn't have bothered. No, he wanted to know if he could keep her with him. To have her close to him as they went through whatever shit life decided to throw at them, and to belong to him beyond whatever lay beyond those curtains and the tall school gates.

Bringing her hand up, she lightly traced her fingertip along his jaw, smiling as she nodded to him. Coming back in for another kiss, she let her hands drift up into his hair, gently scraping her nails along his scalp and down the back of his neck. Wrapping her arms around him, she gasped quietly at feeling large, warm hands moving across her back. Pulling back a moment, she smiled as she kissed the tip of his nose, shifting to straddle his thighs and settle in his lap. Tucking a bit of hair behind her ear, she blushed as she took hold of the hem of her loose, oversized sleep shirt, slowly pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor beside his chair. The cool air hit her skin, ducking behind her hair as the blush on her cheeks warmed. It felt like so long since the last time she had taken her top off in front of anyone, but like this, with him, the whole thing left her feeling like the unsure girl she hadn't been in a long time.

The move came as a surprise, though he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying seeing her as she was now. Deep, soft, cinnamon skin, the rich color highlighting and bringing out the brilliance of her blue eyes, even in the dim light. Seeing her suddenly acting shy, he reached to lift up her chin, tucking back her hair and sitting up to kiss her again. Just as before, he kept his movements slow, hands moving across her back and shoulders, enjoying the faint shivers on her skin from the cool air and touch of rough callouses.

Slow, languid movements helped her to relax against him again, leaning into the kiss and glad to feel those strong arms around her. Her nerves tingled the more his hands roamed over her skin, slowly moving her hips over his and pulling back to watch his reaction. Long, quiet groans rumbled in their throats, her boyshorts and his dark plaid pants finding their way to the floor as the heat between them grew. Looking up at her when she pulled back for a moment, he worked to calm his breathing, feeling the hot, moist air puffing against her lips. There wasn't much left between them now, just the thin fabric of his boxers separating each other. Both of them seemed to pull back a moment, needing to take a breath and clear their heads of the pleasurable fog that had settled there.

Alex took those few moments to consider everything, not moving from where she was and simply looking back into those dark, shadowy eyes. She thought carefully about things, the way he made her feel, how she felt about him even when he wasn't there, and everything from the very start. Honestly, she had never felt such a way for anyone else in her whole life. She did love her brother and father dearly, but this feeling, what Nicolas did to her, it was completely different from that. Even during the time she had been taken by the man he said was his father, her trust in him never wavered. There was always warmth and safety when he held her, and though neither of them had ever said as much, those words they had never spoken showed themselves in his every action.

Finding herself smiling softly at her thoughts, she leaned in for a sweet kiss, hands drifting slowly down along his sides to his waist. Pulling back from the kiss, she made sure to have eye contact again before giving a gentle tug on his waistband, hoping to convey that should he not want to, there was no pressure to do so. Watching him carefully, she felt the warmth on her cheeks all over again as she saw him nod slightly, nodding back to him and coming in for another kiss. Helping him to tug his boxers down his legs, she slowly came back to straddle him, keeping things calm so he could get used to them and prepare for that final step.

Coming back in for another kiss, he gasped sharply when he felt her pressing her hips down over him, not quite prepared for the overwhelming sensation. He held her still a moment, needing to get used to things before moving forward. Reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, he nodded slightly to her once he was ready, bringing her down to kiss and nip along the side of her neck.

Her breath hitched at the feel of careful teeth on her neck, keeping their pace as relaxed as they had been, despite the rapidly growing desire in her. Her hips moved easily over him, heart beating heavily in her chest, her hands tightly gripping his shoulders as lips and teeth teased at her throat. Her eyes drifted shut with a quiet moan, the relaxed pace they had set leaving her breathless, and the feel of his hands, lips, and teeth roaming over her skin left her tingling all over. Feeling herself getting close, she urged him back from her neck, kissing him roughly and groaning deep in her throat at his tightening hold.

Gasping against her lips, he tugged carefully on her hair, his grip on her hips tightening as they reached their peak together. Wrapping his arms around her, he let his head fall to her chest as he worked to calm his breathing, thumbs gently moving over her shoulders. The rush left him feeling both strong and weak at the same time, a combination that seemed impossible, but there were no other words for it. If he wasn't such an early riser, then he would be half tempted to simply go back to sleep, especially after she started slowly running her fingers through his hair and along the back of his neck. Relaxing against her, he pulled back and leaned up for another kiss, gently bumping his forehead to hers and running his fingers through her hair.

Alex smiled down to him, enjoying the intimate quiet time together while they could. They certainly couldn't stay in that room forever, but it was nice to just be there, the light from outside the curtains blocked and leaving them in warm shadows. Turning her head at the faint sound of laughter from the hall, she shook her head and smiled down to him, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back. [Sounds like the kids are up. I should probably get to making us all some breakfast.]

[The way you talk it's like you're already their mother or something.]

[Well thanks to Emilio I've been kind of used to that for a while. It's alright though, not like we couldn't use something good for breakfast too.] Giggling as he shrugged in response to that, she leaned forward for another soft kiss, lingering a moment before shifting to stand up. Picking up her boyshorts and large shirt, she tucked some hair behind her ear, stepping over to stand in front of him and smiling as he shifted to sit at the edge of his chair and wrapping his arms around her waist. [See you out there in a few minutes?]

[Yeah, just going to get my morning exercises done.]

[This morning wasn't enough for you?]

[For cardio alone maybe...]

Laughing at him, she reached over to ruffle his hair, waiting for him to let her go and heading out toward the hall. Yawning as she came out to the living room, she waved to the three children, the television already turned on to some random show they found interesting. "Morning guys, you all sleep well?"

"Yes Alex!"

"I had a dream about jellyfish!"

"I just saw a lot of colors in my dream."

"Hm, that sounds nice. You hungry for some pancakes?" Laughing with the loud round of cheers, Alex pulled down what she needed to get them all some breakfast. Smiling widely when Erica came over asking to help, Alex nodded and showed her how to make the batter, the young girl frowning when she had to let go of her rabbit, but quickly cheered when Alex set it up so the stuffed animal sat on the other side of an open cook book and explained that it was supervising. By the time Nicolas came out and wiping at the light sweat on his forehead, there was a big stack of pancakes for them all to share, and even Delico and Yang had come over to ask about helping.

Alex smiled as he came out, having put on a loose, dark tank top and pushing some hair back out of his eyes. "Hey, you can grab a few if you want. There's just a few others to finish up."

[Thanks.]

Nodding to him, Alex turned back to the three kids, tucking some hair behind her ear with a mischievous smile. "So, who wants to go and wake up Ricky?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Can I jump on him?"

"Can I wake him like he's a princess?"

"You guys do whatever you want to get him up. Just make sure you don't go breaking anything or giving him a concussion. Deal?" Laughing at the round of young cheers, she watched as they ran off toward the formal living room to wake Worick in the rudest ways possible. Taking a moment for themselves, she stepped over and slowly slid her arms around Nic's shoulders kissing his cheek as she settled there.

[You doing alright?]

[Yes. You?]

[...I guess part of me wondered if I'd feel different, but it's nothing bad.]

[That's normal, from what I gather from others in school.] Tilting her head to kiss his cheek once more, she stepped away to get herself a plate and sit next to him, smirking when she heard yelling and laughter from down the hall.

Watching her as she sat near him, Nicolas took another large bite of his meal, still somewhat surprised with everything that had happened that morning. Thinking back over it, it felt strange when he thought about how natural it had felt to be that close to her, especially when he'd never really had any of those urges or feelings for anyone else before. It was all a bit overwhelming, but he didn't regret it either. It had felt good to hold her tightly, feeling her skin warm under his touch, and having that intimate connection. Really, with how vulnerable it left him feeling, even for that short time, it only drove home the fact that he and Worick were vastly different in those respects.

The other boy could be paid for such things more than a few times a day, where Nicolas couldn't stand the idea of being able to share himself so openly with just anyone, let alone complete strangers, even with the pay that Worick brought back for it. Well, that wasn't completely true anymore. Not after this morning. If he hadn't felt right, then he was sure Alex would have stopped. She wasn't the kind to push if it wasn't wanted, especially when she herself had been forced to sell herself just to get by as they had. The thought path had him pausing with possible worry though, thinking back over that morning and feeling his shoulders tense up. Guessing that they weren't likely to be alone for much longer, he quickly signed out that he wanted to talk to her about something once they were done with breakfast, glad that she nodded right before the kids came back with a sleepy Worick in tow.

"Alex look! We got Ricky on his feet finally!"

"He smells like a bar..."

"Ng, hey...how would _you_ know Yang?"

"...I _dunno_..."

"Mn, brat... mornin' Ally, Nic."

"Morning Worick, you get back late?"

"Yeah...work can go late on Friday and Saturday. Really good pay though."

"That's good then. Just make sure you don't catch a cold, it still gets really chilly out at night."

"Yes _mom_..." Giggling along with the kids at his snarky remark, breakfast was over relatively quickly, the kids insisting they help clean the dishes before getting back to their shows. It made Alex smile to know that despite their sad histories, that they had found acceptance here, with Worick and Nicolas. None of them seemed to have any lingering issues from it all, but like herself, she had a feeling that those memories never stayed buried for long.

When everything was done, she nodded to Nicolas, taking his hand and heading back toward his room. Whatever he wanted to talk about, he seemed more than a little tense about it, and as soon as the door was closed, she stepped over to take him in a gentle hug. Pulling back when she felt him relax slightly, she ran her fingertips along his cheek, waiting for him to get out what he wanted without feeling as though there was any pressure to do so.

He was glad that she was letting him take his time, the thought that set him on edge only bothering him more as time passed. Frowning deeply, he decided to simply get his worries out of the way and understood, rather than just trying to forget them until it was possibly too late. [I'm sorry, about this morning.]

"Hm? What do you mean Nic?"

[Didn't think to ask for a condom. It was my responsibility. I'm sorry.]

Blinking at what he said, Alex smiled warmly, reaching up to lift his chin to kiss him properly. "You really are too good for me, you know that? But, you don't have to worry, I promise Nicolas."

[What do you mean?]

"Well, you remember I was, out selling myself for a long time, before we met. When I made that decision, I went down to the free clinic and got tested for everything, made sure I was alright and decided to get the shot."

[Shot?]

"Yeah. There's a lot of different forms of birth control out there; the pill is one of the most recognized, aside from condoms of course. With the shot, I only need to go in and get it once every three months. And whenever I went back for it, I always made sure to get tested as well. I still insisted that...my clients, wore condoms, just to be sure and help against any other possible STDs that I could. But...we're fine, and..."

[And?]

"...you're, the only one I've ever wanted...to feel like that."

Watching her as she explained things, he blushed slightly when she finished, glancing away and reaching up to rub at the back of his neck with an awkward frown. At the very least it was a relief to know that there wasn't any chance at trouble like he thought, but he was still largely unused to the things she made him feel, even after this long. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. the frown still on his face, though his eyes softened now that his fears had dissipated. [As long as you're okay.]

"Mm, yeah, I am. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up earlier, but...I guess there's not a real graceful time to talk about that stuff."

[Yeah.]

Alex smiled as Erica passed by her with a soft tap on the head, the girl grinning cutely and calling out after each one as the game demanded. When finally she slowed, a sly look came to her face, tapping her brother on the back of his head and yelling out 'Goose' as she took off. Giggling as Delico got up to chase her, she and Yang cheered the boy on, Nicolas simply raising his hands and waving them in the air, his only real show of excitement during the high points of the game. Watching as the two siblings tumbled to the grass in a laughing heap, Alex reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear, leaning back on her free hand to support herself as she turned to see them better. "You guys okay? We don't need any skinned knees out here."

"Yeah, I'm good!"

"Same, Alex! Yay! Now Delly's it!"

" _Erica_! Don't call me that!"

"Delly, Delly, Delly!"

" _Alex_! She won't _stop_!"

"Alright, alright, Erica can you please stop? It makes your brother unhappy."

"Aww... _okay_..."

Deciding to take a short break from the game, Alex stood and playfully pushed yang to lay back in the cool grass, giggling when he rolled toward the two siblings and grabbed at their legs. "It's getting late, so why don't I make us up some lunch?"

"Yay, lunch!"

"Can we have stir fry Alex?"

Aw! I wanted spaghetti!"

"I just wanted peanut butter..."

"Okay, okay. How about we have some stir fry for lunch, then I can make spaghetti for dinner, and we'll have peanut butter for lunch tomorrow?" Smiling at the sounds of agreement before they got back to rough housing together in the yard, Alex brushed off her shorts and stepped inside to get lunch going, waving to Nicolas as he was suddenly taken under a wave of children.

The weather had warmed considerably, the thin snow melting and letting spring come back lush and green. For the moment the days were still cool, but the warm sunlight helped to balance things pleasantly, and the combination was refreshing after the long winter. Taking out what she needed, Alex got the rice going and set to cutting up the veggies, smiling as she heard the distant laughter from the backyard. Glancing over her shoulder at the sound coming down the hall, she nodded as Worick ran a hand through his still damp hair, loose-fitting cargos sitting low around his hips. "Hey Ally...lunch time already?"

"Well you slept through breakfast, lazy bones. Honestly, how can you be so physically fit when all you do is sleep?"

"Hey, you know better than that sweetheart. I've got one _hell_ of a good cardio plan..."

"Mm, I stand corrected."

"I prefer layin' down when given the option, but to each their own."

"Perv."

"Love you too, Ally." Smirking at him from over her shoulder, she set aside the meat and veggies to prepare the wok, tucking some hair behind her ear after adding everything. It was a good thing that the kids wanted something like this today. It was simple enough, and would be filling enough to last until dinner, even with all the energy they were burning.

"Ah, Worick, can you do me a favor?"

"Hm? So Nic is cool with us sharing you?"

"No, dummy, of course not."

"Shame."

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."

"And I'm here all week. Be sure to tip your waitress."

"Can you head out and let the kids know that lunch will be ready soon? I know for a fact that they'll all need to wash their hands."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Shaking her head at his antics, Alex continued with lunch, setting it aside when it was done and ready. Washing her hands, she dried them with a slight frown, raising a brow at still being alone in the house rather than having three hungry kids crowding around her to get a helping. Pulling open the sliding glass door, she glanced around the large yard, even more curious with how quiet and barren it had become. None of them were around, and since there wasn't even a side gate, they shouldn't have been able to all disappear from the yard without her hearing at least the slight hiss of the sliding door.

Taking a few steps out into the yard, Alex nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turning with wide eyes to find Nicolas standing there behind her. "Geez! Ah, Nicolas...where _is_ everyone?"

[Over here. Keep quiet.] Following him over to the corner of the house, she paused as she saw Worick and the kids kneeling near the air conditioning unit near the wall, the group speaking in soft tones as she stepped over.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Mm, hey Ally. Look what Erica found." Carefully turning around on his knees, Worick smiled down at the small black kitten, the tiny creature mewling in his arms and trying to hide itself at his side.

"Oh, it's so cute..." Slowly coming closer, she carefully reached out to pet the tiny cat, deep blue eyes looking everywhere curiously. "Where'd you find him?"

"Her, and she was huddled behind the warmer part of the air conditioner by the wall. Little thing feels cold still."

"Aww."

"Alex, can we give her some milk? She could be really hungry..."

"Yeah, please? If she's cold, we can wrap her up in a blanket until she warms too."

"Well... Worick, how does she look? I wouldn't want Mr. Monroe to be mad if she had any bugs or anything in her fur."

"I think she's alright. She's not scratching like that, and...hm, ears look pretty clean too actually. Should still try giving her a bath though, just to be safe." Alex smiled as the kids seemed happy they could take the small kitten inside with them, standing back up and setting a hand on her hip. "Okay, we can wash her and give her some milk, but you three need to get inside and wash your hands for lunch. None of you are allowed to plate up until those hands are clean, got it?"

Watching as the kids all but ran back toward the back porch to get inside, Alex smiled softly down at the small kitten again, reaching out to gently pet her tiny ears. "Hope you're hungry, because you're going to be joining us for lunch little one."

"She must have been a stray her whole life so far. I can feel her ribs a bit too well."

"Aww, poor baby." Carefully taking the small creature from Worick, Alex turned and smiled to Nicolas, letting him finally get close enough to pet the small kitten. "Will you help me clean her up while everyone's eating?"

[Sure. We should just make sure the water's not too hot or cold, and she's dried off quickly.] Nodding to him, she and Nicolas went inside and took the kitten to the bathroom, being gentle with the kitten in her arms as he adjusted the water temperature in the sink. Alex laughed quietly when the kitten started mewling louder in distress at being suddenly wet, softly repeating her apologies to the small creature as she was cleaned up.

Making sure to keep things quick, Alex left the kitten to Nicolas while she brought over a towel to help dry her off, handing it to him so he could wrap her up and keep warm. "There we go, nice and clean."

[She's likely to be a little distressed until she cleans herself.]

"Yeah. Maybe we should leave her in a quiet room while we eat so she can calm down a little."

Nodding to her, Nicolas took the tiny cat down the hall to his room, carefully petting its small head with his thumb to try and soothe it. Setting it down on his chair, he kneeled and set his head on the edge of the cushion, watching the kitten as it mewled quietly and sniffed curiously at its new surroundings. Sticking out his finger, Nicolas smirked as he moved it slightly, catching the kitten's attention as something it could play with. Watching as it hopped over to his hand, it rolled onto it's side, wrapping tiny claws around his hand and attempting to bite into his finger.

Nicolas stayed with the kitten as the others ate out in the living room, glancing up when he felt a tap on his shoulder and found Worick with a bowl of fried rice for him. "Hey pal, how's she doin'?"

[Seems happy enough.] Taking the offered bowl from him with a nod, Nicolas stuffed a few large spoonful's in his mouth, already feeling better with some food in his stomach. He slowed when the kitten came near the edge of the cushion on his chair, smirking when she reached out a careful paw to try and bring his hand closer to smell what he had. Stopping to tear off a small piece of chicken for her, Nic set it just in front of the kitten, tiny teeth tearing into it excitedly and then mewling at him for more. [Think you could get her some milk before she tries taking the rest?]

"Yeah, sure thing."

The kids would only stay away so long once they had finished lunch, the allure of the small cat too great to keep their distance forever. Letting them in after making them promise to keep quiet so as not to scare her, Alex and Worick brought the kids back to see the kitten as she drank up the small saucer of milk.

Being so young, almost as soon as the kitten had finished eating and played a little, she started to drift off lilting to the side and slowly blinking tired blue eyes. The kids still wanted her nearby though, so Nicolas carefully picked her up and stayed out on the couch as she slept in his lap, every so often letting one of them come up and gently pet her tiny head.

Everything went quiet though when all of them heard the sounds of the door to the garage open and close. Deciding to be upfront and hope for the best, Alex stood and went to greet Mr. Monroe as he came in, keep a soft smile on her face and nodding to the man. "Afternoon sir, work was productive today?"

"Hm? Why yes, miss Benedetto, it was. The young ones behave or will we need to discipline anyone?"

"No sir, but..."

"Yes?"

"Erica found a kitten behind the air conditioning unit in the backyard today."

"Did she?"

"Yes sir. Nicolas and I gave it a bath and some milk."

"Would I be correct in assuming that you would all like this young kitten to stay?"

"...if, that's alright sir, then I know the kids would be overjoyed. Though, if not, then I'd only insist that we make sure and take it to a humane shelter, so she can find a good home. She's really a very sweet little cat, sir."

"Hm, I see. Well miss Benedetto, you do make a compelling argument. Though with things of this nature, of course I would need assurance that they would suitably care for the animal. Having the kind of schedule I do, I would be unable to take proper care of the creature."

"Her name is Betty, Mr. Monroe."

"Hm? Betty?"

"Ah, Worick..." Alex blinked as she turned to see the boy standing there, though now he wore another of his loose, baggy t-shirts rather than walking around shirtless.

"Yeah, Betty. She's a dark haired beauty, and sweet as sugar to boot."

"Mm, I understand. Since you went and named her, I suppose there's no fighting things, lest the children grow angry with me. Alright, you may keep the kitten, on the condition that you all take proper care of her, and make sure she sees the veterinarian as soon as possible. This cat will be _your_ responsibility, am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Very well then. 'Betty' may stay. Be sure to teach the children everything they need to know, Alex, Worick?"

"Mm, we will sir. Thank you."

"Hm, now, with that settled, if you two would excuse me, I have some business to see to in my study. Make sure the children aren't too noisy for me will you?"

"I'll keep an eye on things sir, thank you. Should I let you know when dinner is ready?"

"Thank you Alex, but it will be a late night for me. If there's any left, I'm sure that I'll find it in the fridge later."

Nodding with a smile as the man passed by them in the hall, Alex tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, "Thanks for that Worick."

"Don't go giving me so much credit Ally. I just know how to handle some people...and I really don't want to hear those three whining and crying if we'd had to give her up."

Giggling at him, she playfully pushed at his shoulder, walking with him back down the hall toward the living room. "Yeah, yeah... We know you're actually a terribly scary person."

"Mm, I could be...never had the motivation before though..."

"I know. I'm just glad it hasn't come to that."

"Yeah...not yet anyway, but thanks for letting me pretend I'm a better person than that."

"Anytime, Worick."


	12. Chapter 12

Alex smiled to herself as she walked with Nicolas and Worick the rest of the way home, meeting the sidelong glance from her boyfriend and returning the careful squeeze to his hand. Things had gone well that week so far, all of them had passed their tests for the time being, and the kids had taken well to the responsibility of learning to care for their new kitten with full enthusiasm. Betty as well seemed to acclimate to being in Monroe's home quickly, playing with the children and enjoying sleeping with or near Nicolas whenever possible. It was cute how attached she was to him.

She had also been able to see Emilio over the previous weekend, his bright smile when she had walked up to the playground in the park with Nicolas in tow making her happy even now. As dearly as she missed seeing him everyday and taking care of him, she could hardly complain when he seemed to be doing so well. Off course, it was never easy when their short visits had to end, but with the knowledge that the Costa's were treating him as well as they did.

Reaching the house, Alex frowned when she saw the police car parked at the end of the driveway, wondering if perhaps they had pulled over to rest during a patrol. "Okay, now before they ask Ally, the bodies were like that when we found them."

"Cut it out Worick, you're not funny." Even as she said that though, Alex giggled and reached over to playfully smack his shoulder.

"Aww, no? Man, there goes my career as the infamous comedian gigolo. Over before I even got a taste of the fame..."

[The hell were you even planning to already have fucking 'infamous' attached?]

"We'll never know now, since apparently I've gone and failed before even starting."

"I'm going to assume we'd rather not know, Nicolas. Besides, ignorance grants both of us immunity from whatever mischief he may have otherwise dragged us into."

[I can live with that.]

"Thought so. Anyway, any requests for dinner, or should we let the kids decide?"

[Something spicy.]

"Mm, at first I was thinking fish, but if Nic wants spicy, then maybe chicken or beef."

"Hm, alright then. Nicolas, were you thinking maybe Asian spice, Mexican spice...?"

[Asian sounds good if we have it. Otherwise either is fine.]

"Alright, I'm sure I can come up with something along those lines." Coming up to the house, the three of them grew quiet when the door to the police car opened, a familiar middle aged man with greying blond hair looked toward them as he put out his cigarette under his shoe.

"Worick, Nicolas. Should I assume you're still causing trouble in between your studies?"

"No other way to really live, Chad. What's the deal? Last I checked cops don't normally drop in for pleasantries."

"That's because we don't, smart-ass. Not unless we have reasons."

"Those reasons being...?"

"None of your business unless the information is volunteered. I'm not here for either of you, I'm here for Miss Benedetto."

Alex grew tense at being addressed, wondering what could have lead to the inspector to feel the need to come down and see her, rather than calling and asking her to drop by the station. "Ah, me sir?"

"That's right Alex. There's a few things I need to speak with you about, if you have the time of course."

"Mm, of course. Um,should we stay out here, or..?"

"Is probably be best if we went inside if that's alright with you."

Nodding to the man, Alex followed Nicolas as he stepped up the walkway and unlocked the front door, smiling in thanks as he took her bag from her and went to put it away in her room before making himself scarce. Worick tried sticking around, but Alex shooed him away after making up some cool water and lemon for him and Nicolas, doing the same for herself and offering a glass to Chad as they took a seat at the small dining table. "Thank you. That damn car's air conditioning had been out the last few days. Gets hotter than hell in there..."

"Hm, I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Giving him a moment, Alex sipped at her water, glad to be able to cool down a bit after the walk home in the warm sun.

"Okay, Alex. I'll be frank,I didn't come by to make sure that you, or any of the other kids were doing alright."

"...oh. Is, everything okay? W-What about my brother? He's not in some kind of trouble is he?"

"No, nothing like that. There's really no easy way to say this, Alex, so I won't bother trying to mince words. Your father was found in his cell early this morning, he'd hung himself with his bed sheets."

Alex felt her eyes go wide, her throat suddenly feeling tight as her lips thinned slightly. "Daddy..? But...I mean, I thought that, he was getting help...that he-"

"I know, Alex. And he had been. Since you and Emilio were placed into foster care, your father had been receiving counseling and therapy regarding his alcoholism and child abuse toward the two of you. From what I was told, he'd been making slow but steady progress toward getting healthy again, until finding him this morning. The only thing we have, is a letter he left addressed to you that we found on his pillow."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as he spoke, cheeks warming when she finally broke and let out a quiet whimper. Watching as Chad placed the folded letter on the table between them, she almost didn't want to risk touching it. As if it might all end up being some kind of joke or illusion if she refused to acknowledge the paper in front of her. "So...what happens, to us now? We... why...?"

"I'm sorry kiddo. Sometimes...sometimes there is no answer. Life can't be a fairy tale for everyone, but I won't lie and say that you kids did anything to deserve the shit you get either. I've already informed Mr. and Mrs. Costa, and they're going to try finding a way of telling Emilio. They've also said that they're fully prepared to make sure he's cared for until he's ready to leave, so they won't just be looking to foster him until he's eighteen and then just toss him on the street either."

Nodding at that, Alex wiped at her eyes, her hands shaking as she tightly held her glass. "Mm, thank you, for looking out for him."

"Hm, you just do what you can for now Alex. You three are just about done with high-school. You guys still have your whole lives to consider after this."

"Yeah...I know..."

"We still have his personal things down at the station for the time being as well. If you want any of it, Worick knows my number."

Sniffling quietly, Alex nodded as they finished their drink, showing him out the front door and sinking slowly to the floor. Bringing up her knees, she curled in on herself, quietly sobbing at the deep feeling of loss and ache in her heart. She wasn't about to ignore the things her father had done, the drinking and beatings weren't things she would ever be able to forget, but she had been willing to try to forgive them if he had gotten the help he'd needed. For as much as it hurt to see what had become of him, deep down she had always hoped that he could someday manage to be the father he'd started out as, rather than the drunk that beat his children whenever he was between empty bottles.

She was grateful for the time alone that the boys were giving her, pushing herself up to stand and walk slowly back to the table. Staring at the folded letter with her name written on it, she gingerly picked it up and turned to go back to the room she shared with Erica, softly closing the door behind her. It took her a few more minutes before managing to open it up, taking a deep breath as trying to ready herself as she started reading.

 _Alex,_

 _I hope that they pass this on to you. I know with everything I've done, a simple apology isn't enough. The things I've done, and did to you, even thinking of them leaves me angry at myself. Even now I can barely believe that I let things get that bad. The therapist told me what you had been doing while I was too busy in my own head, being such a pathetic drunk. I'm sorry. I know it'll never be enough, but I really, really am. I was your father. I was the one who was supposed to take care of you, and Emilio. You two were all I had left of your mother, and instead of holding you close and protecting you, I crawled in a fucking bottle and left you two alone._

 _I know, that even if you ever felt you could forgive me, I wouldn't deserve it. I know that I'll burn in a very special part of hell for the things I've done to you both, but I'm done making excuses for myself. Whatever suffering I have to endure is more than deserved, and can never truly measure up to what I've done to you. I'm sorry that I'm so weak, that I can't stand facing you or Emilio after these painful years._

 _You're so much stronger than I am, I know you'll be able to make your own way, without me. I know you've been teaching Emilio, and he'll turn out a good man when he grows up. Better than I ever was. All that I wish, is that you both find whatever makes you happy in life. That you can eventually forget about me, and smile and laugh together. Just know, that even though I caused you nothing but trouble and pain, hurt you in ways that no father ever should, I do love you. I love you both so, very much, with every last beat of this rotten heart of mine._

 _I love you_

The words on the paper bled and smeared slightly as a few tears fell from her lashes, the room quiet except for the soft sounds of choked emotions making their way out from Alex's throat. She stayed that way for a time, unsure of how long she had been in there before there was a soft knock at the door, the dim light shifting as it was shut once more. Only barely lifting her head, she managed something of a grateful smile as Nicolas sat down in front of her on the floor, setting down two plates with some pizza nearby.

[Will you be okay?]

[...yeah, someday.] Alex sniffled and moved to sit in his lap, comforted by those strong arms when they settled around her. [When you and Worick leave... can I follow you?]

[If you want. What about your brother?]

She stayed silent a moment, thinking about what it was she had asked him. It was true, that by going with them she would be leaving Emilio, but at the same time, she just didn't feel like she could stay where she was anymore. The city felt like it was far too stifling, difficult memories and around all those corners and alleys were the faces of men she'd had to service just to try keeping her crumbling family together.

She'd given everything to try and take care of what was left of her family. Her innocence, body and mind, her youth, it was all spent on the streets rather than laughing and playing with others her own age. And what did she have to show for it? Her cover had been blown when her teacher had blackmailed her into sucking him off, her father incarcerated and now dead, Emilio sent to live with another family, and she had been sent to live under Mr. Monroe's roof. Everything that she had fought so long for had just fallen apart, leaving her emotionally exhausted from it all. Emilio was a good boy, he was with good people who could take care of him the way a sweet boy should be.

Alex though... After graduating...then what? Her plan had always been to work hard enough to get a scholarship, and then a job that would allow her to take care of her family without needing to sell herself anymore. With all of those driving forces suddenly gone... Looking up at Nicolas, she reached up to move his hair from his eyes, coming in for a soft kiss, knowing her decision was probably not the right one, but it was one she had to make for _herself_ for a change. [He'll be okay, with the Costas. I...I can't be here anymore. This place, it holds too many bad memories to stay.]

[You're sure?]

[...yes. I am.]

[Okay. Then when we skip town after graduation, you'll come with us.]

Nodding sadly at that, Alex reached up to wipe some moisture from her eyes, glad to have those strong arms wrapped around her just then. [Thank you, Nicolas.]

[You're one of us now. We look after each other when no one else does.]

[Yeah.]


End file.
